A damsel in distress
by KUROink
Summary: Based in a fantasy world of Naruto. Hinata is kidnapped by the Akatsuki and its up to team 7 to save her. What does the Akatsuki want with her and why is orochimaru a dragon? HinataxNaruto rated M for language, violence and mature themes. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Hello this is my first story on here so the chances are it won't exactly be A grade stuff. I will do my best to make it as exiting as possible and will try to update when I can.**

 **This was inspired by a drawing from Masashi Kishimoto. Enjoy!**

"Why do I have to hold it!?" Wined Naruto. "Because you barley helped you looser." "Sasuke! Why you-" before the blond could say any more he was soon pummelled into the rich soil by the hot tempered pinkett.

"Both of ya shut up already, before I really loose it!" Screeched the kunoichi, eyes blazing fire.

"S-Sakura, hey now...no need to get violent." The teen soon began to lean over the now flinching boy. Once again the terrifying monster began to raise her fist "That is it! You are sooo dead."

The cowering 17 year old began to scurry away in hope of escape. However, he soon learned his efforts were all in vain.

"NO-KEEP AWAY! Please sakur-" WHAM!

The group were exhausted after the trio of shinobi had finally fulfilled their quest and were on their way back to Konoha. They had been venturing in deep forests in search of minotaur horns. These are very useful for medicine and potions but defeating one can be very challenging.

Sasuke was the groups leader. Although he can be antisocial and occasionally arrogant, he is a great fighter and is the brains of the group. Equips with an oak bow and arrows, he is one of Konoha's finest archers. The teenager has obsidian eyes matching his shoulder length hair. He wore a tattered lime robe that covered his blue jumper and grey trousers. His second-hand leather boots had seen better days.

Sakura on the other hand was heavily armoured with a thick studded helmet that covered her long pink hair. Along with her chain mail, the girl had a leather chest plate that matched her boots and gloves.

As you witnessed earlier, she is hot tempered and is a force not to be reckoned with. Along with her brute strength, Sakura was equipped with a heavy axe securely attached to her back pack. Although the green eyed girl packed a deadly punch, she was even more skilled in medical treatment and potions.

Finally brings us our hero. Konoha's knuckle-head warrior. Unlike Sasuke and Sakura, Naruto's strengths were less fighting based and more to do with his personality. He seemed to alway bring a smile to everyone's face. (well all accept his comrades) It was as if he had the power to make everyone he meets like him.

The boy himself had pretty basic equipment. A rusty stone sword and a oversized circular shield. Like any warrior, Naruto wore a spiked chest plate and a pare of ragged trousers. He wore boots and gloves just like Sakura's. To top it all off, he cloaked himself in a scruffy creamy cape with a small skull to hold it together. His hair was a light yellow wrapped in bandages. Below, were his clear, sky like eyes. His face had many scratches and a few whisker like scars on each cheek. It didn't take a genius to tell the boy was reckless.

After a walking for hours, the dark vegetation finally began to fade as strong blue beamed through the leaves. They had reached their home town.

Konoha was as busy as ever. Streets filled with merchants and many stalls. Not to mention the swarm of villagers. Fumes escaped the local blacksmith engulfing passers by. The three shuffled along trying their best to avoid the many carriages crammed with livestock.

The occasional chicken could be spotted, scurrying across the muddy ground.

At the end of the many log-like buildings, stood the village's core. The building stood out like a sore thumb, dominating all others. It had a large set of mossy double doors, with the word "fire" etched on the pealing paint.

The cobblestone tower, had many missing bricks and was overrun by a sea of ivy. The roof was barely intact and seemed to be a fuel station for curious pigeons.

With a joint push, the thick wood began to creek, revealing it's interior. The group rushed up the uneven log steps and were faced by another set of doors. The walls were smothered in dripping wax. Above the thick trickle were hundreds of candles collapsing on each other.

There were many twisted logs twining into each other supporting the crumbling building. There were a few candles hidden in the trunks and poking out of holes. Even a few mushrooms managed escaped the spruce's grasp.

"Nock nock"..."come in!" Announced a confident female. The door opened and the three teens were faced by the voice's owner and her assistant. In front of them was a blond haired woman who looked around 30. She wore a green robe exposing her large chest. She also had a large leather belt wrapped around her stomach. Over all that was a animal fur slung over her broad shoulders.

She sat at a large half cut tree. It was overwhelmed with paperwork and empty bottles of alcohol. The room was much brighter than the hallway, thanks to the natural light from the large window behind the table. It was a large space crammed with many chests bursting will scrolls and equipment. The walls were whitewashed with a row of portraits of the previous hokage on them.

Next to her stood a slim black haired woman. She had a short leather dress on with a corset sitting on her hips. The 20 year old held a small pig in her arms.

"So, I assume that you've completed your mission." Said the sitting chief. It was Sakura who spoke up, "yes lady Tsunade, we have the horns as requested." Placing the six oversized objects on the table, the pinkett then looked to her successor for a response.

"Good job you three, here is your payment." Placing down three small pouches, she then continued. "You can all have the day off. Report tomorrowfor your next quest." The teen's faces soon lit up at the mention of a break.

Gloved hands then slid the three bags off the desk and they were soon thrown to their rightful owners. "This all?" Moaned the whiskered boy.

THOMP! "NARUTO! You should be grateful you even got any money!" Yelled Sakura, fists still clenched. Rubbing his messy hair, the boy mumbled something while tucking the little mound in his cloak.

 **-Later on-**

"So Sasuke...how about we go get something to eat." Blushed the grinning girl. "Sounds great Sakura" interrupted Naruto.

"I wasn't talking to you Naru-" "Actually that's not a bad idea" stated the Uchiha, "Got anywhere in mind?" "OH! OH! Let's get some Ichiraku ramen!" Thrilled the exited blond.

"Na. That place has a reputation for fights. Anyway I don't really want something greasy..." Moaned Sasuke.

"Then what about that new tavern. Oh what's it called...you know the one by the river." Exclaimed Sakura. At that moment Naruto's ears then popped up, "Oh yea! Hey isn't Hinata working there?"

"Can you two just shut up already. Let's just go there before it gets any darker..." After Sasuke's remark, everything went silent. " Try not to be too happy Sasuke" Naruto thourght, "what does Sakura even see in him?..."

 **-At the tavern-**

Doors swung open to the lively building. There was a large bar table with nearly every stool occupied. The rest of the room was crammed with wooden tables and dozens of people enjoy opting their meals. As the day was now reaching it end, the tavern's candles began to lumina the the open space.

The three hungry teens approached the bar where a young girl with long blue hair, was darting around the place, hands crammed with glasses and plates. She looked around their age. The girl wore a long brown dress with a white apron and white puffy sleeves. "Got a table for three." Questioned Naruto.

"Oh...hang on just a sec while I ch-" CRASH! The contents in the girl's hand had smashed onto the newly washed oak floor. "Naruto...Oh not again! S-sorry...I...I..." The now crimsoned cheeked girl struggled to find the words. It's as if her mind had gone blank.

"Here let me help you..." Naruto then crouched down to Hinata's level. As he reached out to grab a shard of broken plate, his knuckles gently brushed her hand.

That had done it, Hinata had now turned an even darker shade( if that was even possible)

Out of panic the girl's first reaction was to move her hand away. Big mistake. One of the glass fragments had scrapped her milky skin causing blood to ooze and fill the floor's cracks.

"Hinata...your hand, it's-" unconsciously Naruto had grabbed the flushed girls wounded hand. "NO! I-It's fine. REALLY!" She removed the now red hand from Naruto's grasp and picked up the broken pieces as if her life depends on it. She then sprinted towards the kitchen with her face screwed up.

However, the flushed girl was soon stopped in her tracks by something large. Once she came to her senses, Hinata was on the floor surrounded in the broken fragments. This time it was more than a graze. Part of the plate had found its way into the girl's thigh.

"You bitch! Look what you've done!" The girl looked up to see a very angry large man. His shirt was soaked in what would have been his drink. "Well you gonna say somethin' or ya just gonna stare?" Snapped out of her daze, Hinata just managed to sputter a few words. " Oh- I...I'm so sorry. I-I'll take th-that off your bill."

"You see that ain't gonna cover it...how about you take all our food off. Oh and while you're at it how about we get another round of drinks on the house?" He grinned pointing to the table full of waiting customers.

"HEY HOW BOUT A ROUND FOR EVERYONE!?" He yelled. A raw of cheers soon followed.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Screamed Naruto. "she said she was sorry so leave it at that!" The man severed his gaze from the trembling Hinata to the pissed off Shinobi.

He then walked up to the teen, eyes filled with rage. "And who are you supposed to be. Her girlfriend?" The bearded man teased. This only caused the Andy blond to raise his fist.

"Asshole!" Naruto screeched knocking out the 6 foot thug. There was a long silence before anyone said or did anything.

It was Sakura who broke the tense atmosphere. She ran up to the still fallen Hinata grabbing her hand. A green aura escaped Sakura's gloved hand and began to wrap itself around Hinata's still throbbing hand. "Ok now for the leg. Your lucky it didn't go in any further, otherwise you'd need surgery..." The medic slowly pulled the shard out, and did the same with her thigh.

"All done..." Whispered the kunoichi. "Thank you..." Hinata mumbled. " Oh! I still haven't shown you to a table..." The blue haired girl steadily got up with the help of Sakura. They both joined the two waiting boys.

"Hinata...are you ok?" Naruto said softly. A familiar pink etched its way onto the cheeks of the timid girl. A light smile then followed. With a slight nod, Naruto allowed a relieved sigh to escape his lips. He too grinned and rubbed the back of his scruffy hai-BAAAAANNNGGGG!

A large chunk of the tavern was stripped by the engulfing flames. Everyone was blown back by the impact into what little remained. A thick layer of smoke fogged the whole area. Hinata slowly opened her eyes. Everything was blurred and a high pitched drone lingered in her mind. The noise began to soften as a familiar voice soon replaced it. "Hinaya...Hinnnnaaatt...Hinata..Hinata! Hey Hinata can you hear me?"

The girl could vaguely make out a shape, finally her senses began to return. The girl's cheeks began to blush. Naruto was hovering over her limp body. He had many scratches on his back along with plenty of blood. Hinata quickly got up to look. Thankfully it wasn't his.

When the girl turned to see where all the blood came from, she almost fainted. There was a pile of red mush and charred lumps where the explosion had occurred. She soon turned around to see there were only a few customers left, those who'd survived, were either unconscious or escaping the ruins.

She then directed her attention to her hero, "N-Na...ruto?" The boy wrapped his arms around her and replied, "I'm so glad you're ok..."

This touching reunion was soon disrupted as Hinata was ripped out of Naruto's warmth and flung into the air. Her body was abruptly halted by a tight grip on her neck. She could barely breath, feeling her consciousness begin to slip.

She managed to turn her gaze to the hand's owner. She could vaguely make out a red and white cloud before a deep voice interrupted her thoughts "Hyuga Hinata...you now belong to the Akastuki..." And with that her world was pummelled into darkness...

 **I hope that was ok. I would appreciate any feedback. Feel free to give me advise or ideas for what you want to see in upcoming chapters. That's all for now bye.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

 **Thank you very much to Rose Tiger for the revue. This chapter will be more action packed than last time and hopefully even more exiting. let's crack on then.**

"Hinata!" Screamed Naruto.

The captured girl's lilac eyes struggled to open.

"Naru...to..."Eventually she lost the battle for consciousness and her head flopped down. The once struggling arms were now still.

The boy grabbed the rusty sword from his back and held it in front, eyes burning with hatred. "give her back you bastard!"

Once the smoke had properly cleared, the frustrated warrior could finally see the girl's kidnapper.

His hair was a deep orange and his face full with metal studs. His piercings trailed through his nose, ears and even lips. The man had amethyst eyes with an array of black rings surrounding his pupils.

"We don't have time for such insignificant pests..." Stated the clocked man.

"What do you mean we?" Naruto asked.

At that moment something swooped, blocking the boy's view. It flew so fast that, he barely saw it.

The creature was a creamy white with ragged scales trailing all the way down to to the tip of it's long tail. It was a dragon with large web like wings and claws. The sunken eyes were a deep yellow with piercing pupils. Under them were purple lines running down by it's slit nostrils. The beast had a mop of jet black hair, trailing down the scaly long neck.

Riding it was a man with long blond hair bound by a high ponytail. Half of his face was shrouded in his thick locks. Like the pierced man, he too wore a black robe, patterned with red and white clouds.

"shoot over there, un!" He commanded.

"Don't get ssssoo cocky brat!" Hissed the agitated beast.

"Aww relax Orochimaru. Were making art. And true art is an explosion!" The amber eyes sent daggers towards those of the blond's.

His pupils shrank while he opened his mouth revealing three rows of spiked teeth. The snake like tung flicked as flamed expelled, destroying even more of the already red village.

"HEY! Don't ignore me!" Screeched Naruto.

Once the two akatsuki members had moved, Hinata and the pierce man had disappeared. Confused, the shinobi frantically turned around searching for the girl.

"Hinata! Hinata where are you!?" There was no reply.

The only sounds present were the burning inhabitants and many screams. It was as if there was never a village there to begin with. Flames consumed what little remained...

As fast as they came, the terrorists were soon gone. The boy collapsed onto his grazed knees. His hands trembling at the horrific sight. Konoha would never be the same...

 **The next day**

"Sasuke, take this, you'll need it" said the older version of the Uchiha.

"But Itachi-you sure?"

The boy's brother signed then cracked a small grin, "of corse. This will be more useful to you than me." He said handing over a fine black bow.

A swirl at each end with a spiral handle.

"Have a safe trip, little brother..." The man said pressing two fingers onto Sasuke's forehead.

The young archer began to walk towards the dusty path leaving behind his cottage along with his dear brother.

Still in ruins, Konoha was slowly being restored. It's citizens were all busy clearing derby and rummaging through what little remained. Very few buildings survived last night's events. One of them the blacksmith.

"Oh Sasuke!" Squealed Sakura, lunging for the black haired teen.

"What's got you so depressed. This isn't like you Naruto." He coldly stated, dodging the attack.

Sasuke continued to walk towards the silent blond, who was still staring at the grimy wall. A hand clasped thle shaking shoulder.

"What you scared or something?"

"..."

"Hey loser! I'm talking to you!" Sasuke sputtered, now loosing his temper.

"Just fuck off Sasuke!" Naruto hissed, pushing off the now shocked shinobi.

"Naruto! You better shut your mouth before I come over there and rip it off." Raged the pinkett.

"I don't need to be lectured Sakura!...can we just go already" he winced.

A long silence lingered in the cramped room...it was Sasuke who finally broke the tense atmosphere,"sitting here isn't going to get us anywhere..."

He walked towards the exit of building, the two soon followed.

The trio marched to the what remained of the village's boarders. The sign was hardly intact, most of it was burned. All that remained was "welc o onoha"

"This whole thing is so awkward." Thought Sakura. "What would be a good conversation starter?" The emerald eyes perked up as, the girl opened her mouth, "Oh! Sasuke is that a new bow?"

The cold boy only gave a quick "hm" and carried on walking.

"Dammit. How the hell does Naruto do this. With him all depressed, this trip is going to be so boring...uh just kill me now."

 **A few hours later...**

The now zombie bunch were stumbling around the forrest thanks to days worth of hiking through deep forrest.

"We should probable make camp before nightfall." Sasuke stated. "Sakura, make us a shelter and Naruto start a fire. I'll go find us something to eat."

Agreeing, they all set to work.

Natuto plopped himself on the forrest floor. Sluggishly, he grabbed some rocks from his rucksack and began to strike them. Sasuke began to head into the now dark woods, he stopped for a moment to observe his so called rival.

"He really needs to get his act together..." the teen thought before disappearing.

The moon was finally awake, gleaming through the treetops. A crackling fire aluminated three miserable faces, Naruto especially. He was deep in thought. Beating himself up for not being able to protect his friend. How was he supposed to become hokage if he couldn't even protect one person?

 **Somewhere far away...**

The air was thin...it was hard to breath, and her neck felt so sore. With poor vision only a few shapes could be made out. Where ever this was, it was dark and lonely. At least that's what she thought.

"Finally awake I see. About fucking time!" enthused an exited voice.

After the blurriness had faded, Hinata was faced by a man with grey slick back hair and a deep violet stare. He looked in his late 20s. Around the man's neck was a necklace holding a circle and a triangle pendant. He wore a black cloak, raggedly opened, exposing his toned chest.

"W...where am I?..." She whimpered.

A grin crept up the tall man's perfect face. "Where are my manors? I'm Hidan and welcome to hell!"

Hinata's gaze drifted to the right side of his cloak. It was there she saw it, the all too familiar symbol. The Akatsuki cloud.

Panic set in as memories of yesterday began to flood into the girl's mind. Her first instinct was to move as far away from her kidnapper as possible. However, she soon learned that escape was not an option. The timid girl could only walk a few steps before being yanked back. Her hands were bound by two thick chains connected to the high ceiling.

She pulled as hard as she could but they just wouldn't budge.

"That won't do ya any good. You're just waiting your energy." He stated.

After a five minute struggle the blue haired girl finally gave in. She simply let her dead arms hang along with her defeated face.

A tear soon trickled down her left cheek and hit the cold rocky floor. The Akatsuki member took a step closer, closing the gap between the two. He raised his hand, which caressed her cheek bringing both eyes into a deadly lock.

"Tell me...are you a virg-"

"Yo Hidan!" Yelled a distant voice."leader wants to speak with you, un."

"For fuck sake!" her cursed.

The grey haired man released his grip and stormed out of the room leaving a trembling Hinata. "I've got to get out of here..."

 **Back at the camp**

Only a feint glow escaped the now dying fire. Sakura sat there poking the it with a long stick. Sasuke was asleep while Naruto was sitting with his legs hanging off the nearby cliff. He had been staring at the star filled sky for most of the evening..."P-SP-SPOOOoooooo..." Finally, the pile of ash had given up, leaving the camp in utter darkness.

Sakura got up to and headed towards the forrest in search of fire wood. She stumbled a bit holding her hands out for support.

"Maybe I should have left earlier, urgh! It's too dark..." She mumbled to herself.

"Ahhhhh!" Immediately, Naruto snapped out of his daze, and rushed towards the now awake Sasuke.

"Where's Sakura!"

The half asleep Sasuke, groaned then slowly replied, "she went to get some more wood..."

The blond rushed to his sleeping bag, grabbing both sword and shield.

"And you didn't stop her!?" Sasuke only shrugged then averted his gaze.

"Damm it Sasuke!" He cursed sprinting towards the direction of the scream.

Naruto darted along the dimly lit forrest, eyes frantically searching for the missing shinobi. "THOMP!" A twisted root snagged his ankle, sending the teen tumbling down the steep hill.

With a loud thud, the ball like boy had finally stopped crashing into the a familiar pink.

"Sakura! Are you ok? Why did you scream earl-" he was soon cut off by a concern Sakura.

Pushing her finger to her lips, she signalled for him to be silent.

Naruto soon understood why. Surrounding the pair, was a pack of mouth foaming wolves. There were 20 in total, all with white glowing eyes and black coats. They were all growling, eyeing up their soon to be meal.

The pack then opened revealing the largest and most fearsome wolf. The one eyed leader began to draw closer. Out of panic, Naruto readied both his sword and shield.

"Those won't help you here human." She hissed.

After nodding at her piers, the others soon followed. The gap between them grew smaller and smaller, until Sakura spoke up.

"H-hey now...can't we just settle this like the decent beings we are?" She stated.

The pack still continued not taking any interest in the words.

Now it was Naruto's turn. " look we don't taste good! I mean Sakura is just fat!"

With those poisonous words sirens began to alarm in the girl's eyes. "Naruto! I swear, if we somehow live through this you are sooooo dead."

"Gulp"

The two could no longer back up. They'd hit a large boulder, meaning any means of escape were now out of the question. "Snap" Naruto's foot had stepped on a near by twig. And with that, all 20 hungry wolves launched themselves towards their helpless prey.

"AMETARASU!"

Sasuke was in front of both shinobi, eyes burning crimson. A swarm of black flames ignited the forrest floor, capturing a few unlucky dogs in its obsidian grasp. Survivors darted into the darkness and out of sight. Their saviour once again widened his eyes causing the flames to extinguish.

"Couldn't even handle a couple of mutts. You really are a loser." He scowled.

Before Naruto could fight back, Sakura pounced onto Sasuke hugging his arm. "Oh Sasuke! You really are an Uchiha. Thank you sooo...muh.."

The girl's grip loosened sending her plummeting to the cold floor. "Sakura!" Yelled the now kneeling Nauto. He then noticed a bite mark on her thigh.

Sasuke then joined the boy's level and examined the feinted teen.

"This isn't good...come on we need to get going." He then lifted Sakura up carrying her bridal style.

"W-what are you doing?..."

Sasuke sent his comrade a cold glair before replying, " what does it look like idiot."

The two began to walk before the blond added, "well how come you get to hold her?"

Once again Sasuke let out a feint sigh and said, "isn't It obvious you're not strong enough to protect anyone. If you weren't so weak, Hinata wouldn't have been kidnapped and Sakura wouldn't be injured."

Naruto suddenly raised his fist, but soon dropped it. Deep down he know Sasuke was right...if he'd been as strong as his rival then the village could have been saved and Hinata would still be-No. If Naruto wants to get stronger then he has to stop dwelling on the past and focus of saving his friend.

They continued to walk through the deep woods before the silence was broken.

"So...when will we be at the hideout?" The youngest of the group questioned.

"Naruto...do you really think the enemy would give us their address?" Sasuke argued.

"Uhhh..."

"You really are an idiot."

"Hey!...well if we don't know then, where exactly are we going?"

There was a brief pause before an answer was given, "there's a wizard who lives somewhere in these woods. He can heal Sakura and it's likely he'll have information on the Akatsuki's where abouts."

"A wizard huh?" The blond muttered to himself.

 **Thanks for reading. I'm gonna try spread this out over around 7 chapters. What did you think, please give some feedback. Any and all is welcome. Who is this wizards you ask? Well you'll just have to wait and see.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

 **Thanks for the favourites and follows, I really appreciate it. I've taken Rose Tiger's advise and have made my lay out a bit different, so hopefully you can read the thoughts and speech more clearly. Enjoy!**

Exhausted, the two boys stopped after a whole night of walking. They're finally reached their destination. In front of them was a run down hit. The bricks were wearing away, just like the cone shaped roof. The building itself was only one story high and resembled a Jenga tower on the brink of collapse. They walked up to a door that barely hung I it's hinges. It opened with ease.

Inside was ten times worse. It was a hoarders wonderland. There were piles of over stacked books dumped on the floor. The shelves were crammed with jars full of pickled organs and animal parts. The largest one was a toad in a Amber like substance. In the centre of the room was a large cauldron that struggled to hang from its hook. Under it was a hole overflowing with chalk like ash.

Before they could observe further, the door slammed itself shut and a large face emerged. It was of an old man with dead eyes and a long white bided. It's wrinkles were over defined, especially around the sunken cheeks and twisted nose. The face had bush eyebrows that displayed an exaggerated expression of deep hatred.

Naruto took a few steps back, nocking a stack of books over in the proses. You could tell he was terrified. The face then moved right up into his face, fur thing the boy's cowering. He made a futile attempt to make a defence stance. His limbs were shaking too much to provide any form of protection.

It's eyes then glared at the motionless Sasuke then commanded, "what business do have with I the great wizard Kakashi!?"

This only caused the Uchiha to roll his eyes then scowl, "could you cut the theatrical tricks and just face us yourself?" There was a brief pause before he added,"for a wizard with the Sharingan, your illusions really are awful..."

The face then evaporated into the dusty air. A new voice then popes up.

"And I put so much effort into that spell..."

The voice's owner then got up from under one of the junk filled tables and faced his persecutors. He looked in his late 30's and was a average height. He wore a long lilacs cloak that covered his entire body. Over his long grey hair, was a cheep looking wizard hat. The point had draped over his left eye. On it, dangled a collection of charms that were just about hanging from their string. There were a few bits of rope that had lost their jewels. Covering his identity, was a mask that smothered both nose and mouth, leaving his eyes the only feature exposed. Apart from the hat he really wasn't what you'd expect for a wizard. Overall he looked rather laid back.

He'd been standing there lost in thought before a tap on the shoulder brought him back to Earth, "oh...sorry I was lost on the path of life...*awkward laugh*"

"Our healer got bit by a shadow wolf, could you take a look at her?" Asked Sasuke

The wizard gave a quick nod then signalled to a nearby bed. Sakura was place on the springy mattress. As the fabric came into contact with her skin, sh let out a slight moan then scrunched up her face. Kakashi then loomed over the girl, expecting the now throbbing wound.

"This doesn't look so good...hang on a second"

He got up and walked over to one of the book towers and removed the thickest one. After swiping the table contents off the table, it was then slammed onto the hard oak. The leather staps were unbuckled revealing plenty of beautifully inked drawings and writing. The grey haired man then flicked through the yellow pages. After a minute or so of searching he finally stopped. There was a double page spread on a type of infection serum. Filling both pages was a painfully long list of ingredients.

" yea I can treat her but I'm missing one important ingredient."

"Well then get it and make Sakura better!" Yelled a frustrated Naruto.

The wizard closed the book with his left hand and with his right, he rubbed his temples then sighed, " There's a reason I don't have it. You see this ingredient can only be found in hollow marsh, in other words-"

"-Banshie territory." Interrupted Sasuke.

"Well your a wizard aren't you? Just kill them yourself!"

Once again Sasuke interpret Naruto before he could sputter more nonsense, "Naruto you are aware that Kakashi is an illusion wizard."

The blond gave a quick nod before he continued, "illusions can't fight monsters you idiot."

It took a few moments for the information to sink in before the teen finally replied," OOOOH!..yea of corse I new that!"

Naruto started to rub the back of his head and gave a slight grin, while Sasuke stood there rolling his eyes. Kekashi then went to a different pile of books and took out a leather folder. He rummaged through the contents and pulled out a folded piece of paper. Once unraveled, the A3 page displayed a hand drawin map with messy writing.

He then grabbed a nearby quill and jar of ink, and circled something on the crumbling yellow page.

"Here, this is the place. If you take my horses you should arrive by nightfall...Oh and you better bring a lantern. That place is very dark." Stated the young wizard, handing over the map.

There was a brief pause before Sauke asked, "what exactly are we looking for?"

The wizard replied, "It's a kind of flower called the lantern plant. You'll see it once you get there...

Sasuke took a quick glance at the map then turned to his comrade, "lets get this over with."

Both headed towards the door. Before they left, Naruto turned to see the heavy breathing Sakura. Both boys then went into the make shift stables and were faced by a a total of four horses. Sasuke got on the black horse while Naruto took the white one. It wasn't long before they set off on the rocky terrain. Both knew this wasn't going to be easy...

 **Sorry if you thought this chapter was a bit short or wasn't as good as the previous ones. I did finish it a while ago but accidentally pressed delete. A writer's worst nightmare. Also, I want to vary my chapter lengths. Don't worrie next chapter will be jam packed with action and should hopefully be longer.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

 **I really like writing this story. I'm not sure weather it's the feedback or just the joy of writing. Anyway here is the chapter you've all been waiting for.**

"Good...send her in." Spoke a deep tone. The leader of the Akatsuki, best known as pain, was sat at his desk. On the other side of the room stood, the still smirking, Hidan.

"My pleasure!" He yelled, "I'll get the bitch now."

The grey haired man left the cave like room and began to run down the narrow corridors. He then kicked open a set of double doors. There he was reunited with the shivering Hinata, who's feet barely touched the rocky floor. The room was massive. A few candles lit the cold air. Apart from herself, the space was completely empty.

Her face was pale and her wrists were now purple. The Jashinist, skipped his way to her lifeless body. His hands glided their way up from her curved hips to her soft hands. Both shackles were torn away and her weak body fell into his arms.

"W-water..." She whimpered.

The Akatsuki member searched around the inside of his cloak then pulled out a leather pouch. He brought the carton to her cracked lips and she began to furiously drink until there wasn't a drop left. His eyes then trailed along her panting body. It's no wonder she's so tired. Two days of being hung up with no food or water really payed a toll on her.

Hidan, who was clearly enjoying the situation, instructed, "Ok you've had your drink, now stand up."

Hinata began to move her body until she was on all fours. She then began to push herself up. Both legs began to shake then buckled, sending her back into the amused Hidan.

"Ha! How pathetic...now try again."

The blunett struggled to get up. It took her longer but, she was able to fully stand for about a second before both legs gave up. Once again, Hidan grabbed her before she could fall. This time he wasn't impressed. Instead, he wore a discussed expression. His right fist grabbed a large chunk of her long hair, forcing the terrified girl to face him.

"Fucking stand up before I break those shitty legs of yours!"

Hinata got back up and, although she wobbled a bit, that seemed to be enough to cool Hidan's temper. Or so she thought. After almost reaching the doors, her left foot caught a rock, making her fall to the ground. She looked up to see a dangerously close pair of orchid eyes locked on her own.

The next thing she knew, she was being tossed in the air and was resting on her kidnapper's broad shoulder. His hand tightly held the top of her thigh. This caused her once pale cheeks to turn a deep crimson.

"What are y-you doing!?"

Ignoring her words, the Akatsuki member commanded, "Just shut up and hold on."

After a few minutes of running through the labyrinth, the two finally stopped at a single door. With his free hand Hidan nocked on the wood.

"Come in..." Stated a deep familiar voice

They entered the small room. Like the rest of the base, this room was carved out of the rocky surface. It was office sized, big enough to fit the desk, filing cabinet and two chairs. The grip on Hinata was loosened and she could finally touch the ground.

Sat behind the basic table, was the all too familiar pierced man. His arms were crossed and his back was straight.

"Thank you Hidan. You may go now."

"Hang on! I went through all the trouble of bring the bi-"

He was cut off by a pare of merciless rennigan, sending murderous glares.

Instead of continuing the argument, the grey haired man muttered something then left the cramped room. This left Hinata with the infamous Akatsuki leader. The man signalled to the chair. The girl then tools the hint and sat down facing his magenta eyes.

"Hyuga Hinata."

She gave a slight nod, before he continued.

"Here at the Akatsuki we have one goal...to achieve this we need your powers."

"B-but I don't know m-magic..."

"I see...so it seems you're own village has left you in the dark. Then allow me to explain...As you know there are clans with unique magic that only they can learn, for example the Hyuga clan. In these specialised clans there is a one in a billion chance of a single person developing a magic type that is separate and far more powerful than blood line magic. I believe that you have this."

It took a while for the confused blunett to muster up a response, "B-but I don't have one. My family said I was too weak to become a shinobi..."

"No. I can certainly tell you posses this ability, otherwise we wouldn't have gone through the trouble of tracking you down. It's all a matter of time and circumstances. You see, those with this ability usually begin to develop their powers at the age of sixteen and above. However, you cannot just gain them. We will be placing you in a variety situations. Ones that will cause you to experience strong emotions like fear or hatred."

"So y-your just going to t-torture me until I get this th-this thing?" She panicked

"Not necessarily. The emotion and intensity varies from person to person. So, we will be taking a verity of different approaches. All we need from you your cooperation."

The shaking teen sat there unable to speak. She began to fear what brutal methods the Akatsuki would use and if she would be able to keep her sanity. But most of all, Hinata longed to see Naruto. Even if he would never understand her feelings, as long as she could be by his side, she knew she would be happy...

 **Hollow marsh:**

The air was thin. A layer of thick fog skimmed the moist grounds. The moon, in full blossom, reflected on the many pools of black water. A glimmer of light could be seen moving up the hill face and towards the acres of grey marsh. It grew brighter and closer until finally it stopped.

Two horses hard parked up by the lake's bank. Next to them stood a pare of teenagers, the tallest held a lantern while the other held a sword and shield.

"This place gives me the creeps, you sure we're in the right place?" questioned the blond.

"Yea now shut up, before you attract the Banshie."

They tied their horses to one of the twisted trees, then began to slowly trail into the ghostly setting. A cloud devoured the sky's only light source. If not for the lantern, they would be searching in utter darkness.

Some time had passed and the shinobi were about a mile or two away from where they'd originally started. Sasuke turned around and noticed both horses were no longer visible. Instead, the fog had taken their place and began to grow even thicker. As they progressed, the Uchiha was forced to use his Sharingan. Once activated, he noticed a building not to far from their current location.

They began to head towards the looming structure. As they drew closer, it's features became more defined. The house looked as if it had been abandoned for quite some time. It was a large wooden family house. The roof had a few holes and cracks in. It was the same with the dark walls.

Both stood of the creaky porch. Sasuke tried to open the door but the handle wouldn't budge.

"Aw well, looks like it won't be opening any time soon. Let's just go back and look somewhere else. Eh Sasuke?"

"..."

"Sasu-"

"CRASH!" The door was kicked down and the black hairs shinobi began to make his way into the dark interior. Sighing, Naruto soon followed. In front of them, was a narrow staircase with leaning rails. The other rooms were bare. It's only residence was the occasional rat.

With Sasuke leading, the teens cautiously climbed the fragile staircase. The wood began to creak even louder and finally, the bottom half gave way, leaving Naruto dangling from the now pealing step. He struggled to pull himself up. Both legs kicked furiously. His life was now in the hands of the, now loosening, step.

That too snapped and the boy began to fall. A firm hand then grabbed his own, pulling him up to the safety.

"Thanks *pant*...*pant* Sauke..."

His saviour gave a quick, "hn" before they continued.

Like downstairs, there wasn't much to see. The floor had more holes than the roof. One of the rooms didn't even have one. As they progressed through the endless hallway, a faint glow escaped the cracks of the the furthest door. That wasn't the only thing they noticed. Once the two were closer a jingling sound could be heard.

Sasuke pushed hard on the door and the noise abruptly stopped. The glow was emitted from a single flower. It's petals were open and a glowing bell was hanging off the end of its golden tip.

"This it?" Asked Naruto.

"Yea..."

Sauke bent down to reach the glowing plant. He tried to pluck it from the strong grip, but it was too flower began to shake, making the bell ring like mad. "JINGLE! JINGLE! JINGLE!" Naruto had to use the blade of his sword to rip through the tough stem, silencing the screaming flower.

Suddenly the house began to shake and a dark void appearing. A bony looking hand scraped on the wood, pulling the rest of its body into the room. Out came a hooded woman. Only her upper half was visible. The rest of her body was faded. She hovered over the the trembling Naruto. He could just about make out a face.

The woman had long dripping black hair that reached the floor. A trickle of red escaped the hollow sockets and her pale skin had stuck into her pointed cheek bones and chin. Both thin lips parted to a dangerously wide smile and a high pitched scream escaped her corpse like face.

"NARUTO GET AWAY FROM IT!" Yelled Sasuke, taking a few steps back.

He didn't have to be told twice, the blond immediately scurried to his comrade, sword still in his tight grip. He then pulled himself together and readied his weapon and shield. The Banshie then charged directly towards him, both hands in were spread out.

Naruto swiped his sword but the metal just went through her body. Instead, he was pushed through the wall where he fell into the deep water. He began to sink further and further into the darkness. Both eyes started to close and his grip began to loosen. His world was blurred into an infinite blackness...

"So your just gonna give up?" Echoed a distant voice.

The boy opened his eyes to a blinding white. He was...well no where really. All that could be seen were miles of brightness. Just emptiness. When he turned his head, Naruto realised he was no longer alone.

What looked like an older version of himself, sat next to him. He wore a white cape with the number four written in red on it. He had spiky blond hair just like himself and had those crystal blue eyes. The man looked in his late twenties or early thirties.

He gave a sincere smile and then softly added, "I don't think your ready yet...too many people are depending on you. But when you are...we'll be waiting for you..."

His voice slowly began to fade and was soon replaced by the sound of water. A large chunk of air escaped the boy's mouth as he began to regain consciousness. It was only then he realised just how far he'd sunk. The moonlight barely reached him. He then began to swim up before he realised that something was missing.

Panicked, Naruto started to aimlessly search through the murky water. Below him was the warm glow he'd been longing for. He then began to swim deeper and deeper. As he did more precious oxygen rejected his lungs. The more he tried to reach for the flower the further it sank. He had to make a choice. Either return to the surface and loose his chance of saving Sakura or continue to reach for the flower but risk never returning to the surface.

There was no way he could put his friend in danger. He had to take his chances. It was now or never. He extended his hands even further until, the tip of his finger brushed the delegate petal. Finally he had it in his grasps.

The only issue now was finding the strength to swim back up. "Thump", he had reached the bottom of the lake. It was engulfed in thousands of both human and animal bones. Naruto began to move his arms but instead, they decided to just hang there. He'd come so far but now lacked any energy to fight his way up. The attempts were futile.

A few last bubbles escaped his lips, he could feel himself getting colder. A warm sensation grabbed both hands so delicately. He could just about make out a young woman with long red hair wearing a green dress. She began to pull him to the surface.

Once freed from the abyss, Naruto panted, "T-thank you so much..."

The shivering boy turned around but, she was no where to be seen. It was as if his saviour had completely vanished.

"Hey Idiot! I could really use your help here!"

The teen was snapped out of his daze and was brought back to reality. He noticed about half of the house had collapsed and Sasuke was firing at the Banshie.

"Oh! Sorry." He apologised, running to his friend's side.

The arrows were just going through the her ghostly body. She then swooped down and threw him about two meters into the wreckage.

"You ok!?"

"...yea..." He struggled to move the wooden plank that pinned him down.

Naruto then rushed over to help push, freeing the archer. He then grabbed his hand and pulled the Uchiha up. Both began to attack. She was low enough to be struck by the blond's sword.

"Dammit, why can't we land a single blow!?" Flustered the slashing teen.

For a while both continued to attack. It was their only choice. Naruto was the thrown by the corpse like woman. He skidded on the soft ground in an attempt to stop himself. However, the impact made him let go of his sword. This was not good. The Banshie began to hover its way over to him.

He was about a mile out and next to him was the neglected lantern. It must have been thrown when Naruto was sent into the lake. It was a good thing it was there, or else his surroundings would have been too dark to defend himself.

The Banshie then stopped half way in its tracks and headed towards Sasuke. Confused, he then walked over to reclaim his tossed sword, now poking out of the thick mud.

After a few steps, once again the monster turned and headed straight for him.

"The hell? What's wrong with this thing!?" He panicked as he waved the sword around.

Sasuke, who had seen the whole thing, activated his sharingan and continued to observe the one sided battle.

"...Naruto!"

"Kinda busy here!"

"Go back to the lantern and stay there."

"Um...ok?"

He did as he was told and ran back to the light. The Banshie once again lost interest and flew towards the curious Sasuke.

He then began to fire arrows at it and yelled, "over here!"

"Sasuke what the hell are you doing!?" His comrade yelled

"Pick up the lantern and follow me!" He commanded.

The archer continued to yell at his predator, while Naruto tailed them.

Sasuke stopped at the wrecked house and then instructed, "OK, now throw it on the wood!"

"But that would-OOOHHH! I get it."

The oil lamp was then tossed onto the rubble and flames engulfed the whole thing. The inferno quickly climbed to the now screeching Banshie. Her body began to crumble leaving nothing but a pile of ash.

Afterwards, the fog began to clear, revealing the flat landscape. The two walked away from the glowing blaze and made their way to where they had entered.

Without saying a word, both mounted their steeds and rode off into the distance...

 **In case you didn't guess the red haired girl was Kushina and the man with the blond hair was Minato. Anyway, thanks for reading. I really enjoyed writing this chapter. Hope y'all liked it. Review if you want, it would really help me out even if was only a word or two.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

 **Sorry for the late post. I was lost on the path of life. (Something Kakashi would probably say) I can't always post every two/three days. I'll try to post at least once a week, but I can't make any promises. Anyway, here's chapter five.**

The wizard had been grinding the flower for about an hour now. It was reduced to a fine powder and was held in a wooden bowl. The table was over crowded with lots of little bottles full with a variety of vibrant colours and exotic substances. Once done, the golden powder was sprinkled into the largest beaker. When the two collided, a puff of yellow smoke escaped the glass container, filling the room with a sweet sent.

"That should do it..."

"Great then give it to-" Naruto was interrupted by Kakashi's beckoning hand.

"Payment first."

"Sure" said Sasuke, reaching for his money pouch. It was then dumped on the table and inspected by Kakashi.

"...this won't cover it."

"WHAT! Sasuke and me worked our assess off getting that stupid flower!"

"Naruto, how much have you got?"

"Let me check..." The blond began to rummage through his tattered satchel. The bag was crammed with tools and basic supplies. To get to his money he had to empty its contents onto the already full table.

"Yea...I don't think-"

"Is that...what I think it is?" Kakashi pointed to the hand written manuscript. He came closer then began to read both hands trembling with excitement. The front page read "make out finally by Jiriaya Seji."

"Y-you have no idea how long I've waited for this! How about you give it to me. You know as payment."

Sasuke took a moment to think the proposition over, "sure..."

Kakashi's eyes lit up with joy as he reached for it.

"Only!" The Uchiha started, "If you also provide us with information on the Akatsuki."

The wizard let out a sigh then gave a slight nod. The manuscript was then tossed to the fan girling sorcerer. Immediately, the pages were flipped and a bright glow emitted from his grinning face. His eyes traced through every page at an incredible pace. It was then shut and Kakashi's face instantly returned to it's laid back self.

"Ok you've got your book now tell us what you know about the Akatsuki!" Boomed Naruto

"Ok ok...what I know about the Akatsuki is...nothing."

"WHAT!? We asked for information so give it to us!"

*sigh* "you asked what I knew about the Akatsuki so I gave you an answer."

"It's true." furthered Sasuke.

"However, I know someone who does know..."

"Tell us already!"

"Hand me the map and I'll give you the place..." Naruto pulled out the worn in map from under the pile and passed it to Kakashi, "There's a tavern in the centre of the hidan rain village...I'll take you there once your teammates better."

He walked over to Sakura and poured the golden liquid into her mouth. She chocked a bit, but most of the substance was drunk. The grey haired man then placed his hand on Sakura's large forehead to check her temperature.

"She'll fully recover in about three days."

"Three days!? Can't we just go to that tavern. We managed when we went to the marsh so lets just go already!"

"Naruto...do you know what kind of place the rain village is?"

The blond shook his head. "Just as I thought...this place is very dangerous. It's a city crammed with all kinds of crooks and thugs. The whole place is dangerous, so we need a medic as well as someone who knows the area."

"Fine...but we're leaving the second she's better."

 **The Akatsuki hideout:**

Hinata was sat frozen, still struggling to process what had been said. She'd been sat there for about 5 minutes in deep thought. The silence was interrupted by a knock at the door.

"Enter."

In came a young woman with short blue hair. On it was a origami made flower. Like the other members, she too wore the traditional Akatsuki cloak. Below her milky lips was a single white stud. She looked in her mid 20's and wore a dull expression.

"Ah Konan, good timing...could you escort this girl to a room. She'll be staying with us for a while so while your at it could you get her some clothes and other necessities."

She gave a slight bow then signalled Hinata to follow. The two quietly walked through the hall with Konan leading.

She then stopped at a door, then opened it and entered. Hinata soon followed

"You'll be staying here. The bathroom is on the left. I'll go get you your things."

The cold woman left the basic room, leaving the 16 year old girl in the dark. The only light source was a single candle on a bedside table. Hinata sat on the bed and began to take in her surroundings.

The room was about twice the size of Pain's office but had about half the furniture. There was a single bed up against the furthest wall and a desk and chair by the right wall. The left wall had a door that lead to the small bathroom. In it was a shower, sink and toilet. Overall, it was very plain and simple.

After a few minutes, the woman returned with a small bag. She handed it over to the sitting blunett. Inside were some clothes, soap and a hair brush.

"Dinner is in an hour. I would suggest you stay here and freshen up." Afterwards the door slammed shut.

Hinata decided to take a quick shower and change into the clothes she had been given. This consisted of a black dress with a corset like belt that hugged her waist. The dress reached the end of her thighs and had short sleeves. This wasn't the sort of thing she was comfortable wearing. She's hates anything that shows off any skin, so she would usually wear something baggy to hide her curves.

"Where was I supposed to go? I remember she said it was in an hour but she must have forgotten to tell me where. Should I wait here or-wait. No. What if I'm late. I know I'll just go ask the leader. I think I remember where the office is..."

Hinata stopped her worrying and headed out of the door and began to make her way towards the room she had previously been interrogated.

"This was the right turn, wasn't it? Maybe I should go back to the room. Um...where is that again?"

She aimlessly wondered through the many halls, in an attempt to get lucky and either reach the dining room or bump into someone who knew where it is. Her footsteps began to quicken and Hinata started to run. All the passages looked symmetrical. It was as if they had been copied and pasted over and over again.

"Where is it? How do they even know where they're go-"

The blunett crashed into something, slamming her on the ground. When she opened her eyes, Hinata was faced by a large man with shark qualities. For starters his skin was blue and he had gills on both cheeks. He had small circular eyes that gave a deadly glare. His grin revealed a series of pointed teeth.

"And you are?" He questioned.

"...uh-I-I"

"You know it's rude to ignore someone when they ask you a question."

"Where's...the d-dining...room?"

He stood there looming over the shaking Hinata. The black haired man scanned her body then locked on her murky eyes.

"Oh, so your the prisoner. Here."

He crouched down and offered his hand. Hinata slowly placed her own on his and the large hand closed, restraining her's from leaving. She was then pulled up and led through the maze. Both hands stayed in the iron grip through out the whole trip.

"You never answered my question."

"Oh...it's Hinata..."

"I'm Kisame by the way. Nice to meet ya!"

For some reason Hinata felt more easy around him then the other members. They both stopped at a open doorway. Inside were 6 Akatsuki members crammed around a long wooden table. The room itself was quite big. On the left wall was an arch connecting both this room and the Kitchen. The teen had been stood there taking in her surroundings, when Kisame gave her hand a slight squeeze to bring her back to Earth.

"Why don't you go sit over there?"

He released the girl's hand and both parted. Hinata sat on the left side of the table in between an empty chair and a boy with pink hair. He looked a little younger than herself. Opposite her was a man covered in stitches. His face was covered by a nose high mask and a grey hat covers his head. The only features visible were his ivy eyes. He sat there with both arms crossed in deep thought.

"The Akasuki really is a mixed group." She thought.

The boy next to her stared at his watch and muttered, "what's taking everyone so long."

His voice was cold and had a hint of aggression, not exactly your typical kid. Then again it's the kind of thing you'd expect from a Akatsuki member. They all had their own individual personalities and traits. They were all unique.

The final member joined the room. His hands carried two trays filled with wooden bowls. It was the blond bomber from before. His long hair moved from side to side as he struggled to carry the heavy load.

"Could you be any slower.? You know I don't like to be kept waiting." Beckoned the pink haired kid.

"Sasorie my man. You really need to chill. I've got the food so just let me do my thing. Ok, un?"

A bowl was placed in front of each chair. Inside was a grey broth, with bits of floating meat. Hinata ran her spoon through the thick substance but soon lost her appetite.

"What is this shit supposed to be!?" Sasorie demanded.

"It's art un. So eat up."

"True art is eternal beauty not this filth!"

The Akatsuki member stood up, nails grinding the wood. He grasped Deidara by his collar and sunk his crimsom glare into the blond's pure blue. This only caused the bomber to muster a large grin.

"Hehe...how wrong you are my friend. You see true art..." His smile widened even greater as he revealed the clay spider in his hand.

"IS AN EXPLOSION!"

"BAAANNNNGGGG!" His creation exploded causing Sasorie so be thrown into the wall. His rag doll body slid down, revealing his imprint in the wall. A trickle of blood escaped his throbbing head and dripped off his curved chin. Both eyes burned a deep red. Sasorie then lunged at the blond. The two engrossed in an intense fist fight, flinging most of the cutlery and bowls off the table.

"ALLMIGHTY PUSH!"

Both teens were flung onto the ground and held there by a set of firm hands. Pain stood in the door way while the stitched man held both members down. His hands hung off the many threads that expelled from his monstrous body. Pain then stormed through the chaotic table kicking off what remained. He loomed over the two trouble makers. Both rennigan filled with anger.

"Kakuzu, show these children to their rooms. And make sure they're separated. They'll be punished later. Everyone else sit down. We have business to discuss."

The room went very quiet. Once the leader was seated, both members were escorted out of the room.

"Excuse me Mr Pain sir, but uh. What's this all about? Can't we have our food already. Tobi's hungry."

The worlds came from one of the most silent members. It was like he hadn't been there. The man was hidden by a large orange swirled mask. There was one hole where his right eye was visible. He had black messy hair but the rest of his body was smothered in the red and black cloak.

"I was just getting to that Tobi. We need to discuss the fate of our prisoner. I would like to hear your suggestions. As I have already informed you we need to choose a effective method."

At that moment all eyes turned to Hinata. There was a moment of hesitation before someone spoke up. Hidan was the first to make a recommendation.

"How 'bout I cut her up. You know force the power outa the bitch."

The o oh female ember opposed, "That would only cause pain to her physical form. I don't think that alone would work."

"Then what would you suggest Konan?" The leader questioned.

"Sleep deprivation."

"Go on."

"This would cause great strain on her mental health. It has proven to be an effective method during the Great War. When soldiers were captured this method would be used to obtain information. It would be more effective then harming her body."

"Oh come on can't I cut her. Even a little?" Pestered the Jashinest.

"Hidan, I've heard your idea and I think Konan's method would be more efficient. Konan, what about the risks."

"Well there is a chance of her loosing her sanity. But we could prevent it. For example we could deprive her for a certain time period and give the girl breaks."

"I'll have to think it over...anyone else?"

"How about electrosssshhhhock therapy?" A distant voice hissed.

A white snake slithered into the room. It's large body began to shrink and morfed into a human. The slimy being stretched out his limbs and continued to progress into the disturbed room. He had long black hair and still possessed those slitted eyes. He hovered behind Hinata's chair and spoke up.

"If it's power your after, then a jolt to the brain would be best. Of corse there are a few minor side effects like memory loss, but that aside, we would be able to manipulate the power directly."

Hinata felt a shiver run from the bottom right to the top of her spine. Her body began to shake and she could feel herself becoming sick.

"Hmmm...how would we know it would work?" Pain questioned.

"I'm glad you asked. you see I've already ran some tests on my own subjects. Just a little hobby of mine. The results have proven to be most interesssting."

"I see. Thank you everyone you are dismissed. Oh and Hinata."

She turned to the pierced man and gave a nod.

"You'll be notified within the next twenty four hours."

Everyone but herself and Kisame had left. He took a seat next to the trembling girl.

"I'll talk to leader. Hopefully I can persuade him to take a less aggressive approach."

He placed a hand on her shoulder to reassure her. Hinata let out a slight smile as a tear escaped her lavender eyes. She then leapt into his large chest. Her tears soaked into the dark fabric and her grip tightened. He wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down.

A gentle"Thank you.." managed to escaped her wobbly voice.

They sat like that for a while before Kisame escorted the sobbing girl to her room. Both hugged before they parted ways.

 **Thanks for reading. Sorry I didn't post as quick as I usually do. I got writers block for a while. Any suggestions for future events would be appreciated. I have a rough idea how this'll end but I'm open to suggestions. See ya in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

 **I can't help but notice this story is becoming more dark. You many have noticed I've added the on the description that the story is T/M. Since you can only chose one I may keep it at M depending on how far I take it. This chapter will continue with the Akatsuki and will most likely stay that way for a while. Also I'm pretty damn happy because I got a lovely review. I know my spelling isn't great and I do use a spell check (even that doesn't help). I look forward to interpreting the whole Naruto back story that was suggested. It's gonna be hard but I like a challenge. I'm glad the revie mentioned the picture that inspired this story. You can find it if you search uzumaki Naruto illustrations by Masashi kishimoto. Its the picture of Sasuke on the right and Naruto and Sakura on the left all wearing armour outside a log cabin. It's on the eighth row down if you search in Google images. In the book it's pages 88 and 89. Hope that helps.**

Time seemed to linger in an infinite eternity. There were no clocks and no windows to indicate a time or suggest weather it were day or night. Hinata laid in her bed wondering this. How long she had been here or how long she even has left. Leaving someone with only their thoughts can make them question a lot of things.

She had been kept in that room for what seemed like days. A nock snapped the girl out of her daze. The handle slowly turned and the wood creaked with that low pitch. It droned until there were silence. In the opening stood Konan.

"Come with me."

Hinata hesitated before advancing towards to blunett. They left that isolated room and wondered through the many hallways. The corridors seemed to be more intimidating than usual. As they progressed, the background began to stretch and twist into a infinite swirl. She could feel her head burn up and her bison began to blur. The tired girl rested on wall for support. Her body felt heavy as it slid down the crumbling walls.

"Hey...can you stand?...Pain ge over he...pa~" the woman's voice began to fade along with Hinata's consciousness.

When she awoke Hinata realised she was tied to a chair. The room wasn't familiar but the air felt both cold and heavy. It was hard to swallow. Every breath caused her throat to tighten and dry. The room was filled with large barrels and a single table. On that was a bucket and candle. When she turned her head, Hinata recognised two looming figures. They were Pain and Kakuzu.

"You know what to do. Just don't go overboard. Remember...we need her alive." Instructed the leader.

"Yea." The stitched man had by far the deepest voice out of the whole organisation. It was rusty and had a sinister edge.

Pain left the room and the zombie like member walked up to the table and picked up the bucket. Hinata began to drift away again. Before she could fully close her eye lids a cold shock caused her to quiver. The bucket's contents were emptied over her now soaked form.

The man crept over to one of the barrels and slid its lid off onto the table. Hinata couldn't see what was inside but she knew she'd soon find out. His hands as well as the bucket sunk into the large container. After a few seconds both emerged drenched from their venture. The bucket was dumped on the floor, spelling some water as it hit the ground.

Kakuzu dragged the lone chair in front of Hinata and turned it around. He then sat down with the chair's back slummed into his chest. He sat there and stared at the shivering girl. 20 or so minutes passed and Hinata once again began to drift off. Like before, the bucket was thrown at her forcing her to stay conscious.

This happened over and over again until the barrel was empty. The oldest Akatsuki member walked over to one of the other containers and cracked open the lid. The process was repeated for what seemed like weeks. Eventually there was a large pile of lids on the table and the floor what drenched in three or so inches of the cold liquid.

Hinata wanted nothing more than to sleep. This was something everyone took for granted. It was such a basic need. Only when you loose something, you begin to appreciate just how important it is. Without sleep you can't rest or relax.

Things got so bad that eventually Hinata began to see things. There were thousands of millipedes swarming the room. The swarm climbed all over her numb body. She tried to shake them off but the ropes kept her bound to the chair. She shook so much that the chair fell over. This caused her hip to gain an unwelcome bruise. The water was at the very top of her lips making it almost impossible to breath, without choking on to cold substance. The insects then invaded her hair. It was unbearable. The ropes then began to glide over her broken form. They slithered and began to coil, making her chest tighten even more. They were literally crushing the life out of her.

She couldn't take it any longer. Hinata was so desperate to make the time stop that she would gladly end her suffering herself. The only problem was she couldn't. Her binds restricted her from moving. There was always the option of biting her tongue , but no matter how long she thought of the idea she just couldn't bring herself to do it.

Everything was turning black. Even another round of the icy liquid couldn't keep her awake. She was going to get her dream. She could be free...

Kakuzu poured another bucket but it had no effect.

"Shit!"

He ran out of the room leaving the lying girl, to wallow in the dampness of the floor. Another figure dashed in the freezing room. They rushed to her side and crouched. Hinata could just about make out a set of trembling eyes and gilled cheeks.

"Oh God...Hinata! Hinata! Hey you hear me?...Hi..na.t~"

Immediately, Kisame ripped the choking ropes off the limp girl. He picked up her dripping body and rushed out of the room. All other sound but his heartbeat muffled. With that everything finally went silent.

A few days later:

"Kisa..me?"

The shark like man stood up from the chair and wrapped the drowsy girl in a warm hug. Hinata sat up from the all to familiar bed. She was back in her empty room and had a wet towel on her burning forehead. It soon slid down onto the comforting covers. She held her throbbing head in an attempt to calm the land mine inside her mind.

"You ok?"

"..."

"Sorry stupid question, you must feel like shit."

A sincere smile escaped her chapped lips. The two broke and Kisame turned to the door. He opened it and looked both ways, checking no one was around. He then walked back to the bed side and gave Hinata a serious glare.

"We need to get out of here."

"...what do you mean?"

"You didn't show any sign of awakening your powers. That means they're only going to use more brutal methods."

Hinata's eyes widened before he continued, "leader's in his office and three members are off on missions. We need to get out of here now. I doubt a chance like this will come again."

She stared at him for a while before agreeing with a swift nod. Kisame helped her get out of bed. Both legs wobbled to hold her fragile form. If not for the support of the swordsman, the task would have been near to impossible.

"Hey, take it easy ok."'

"Mmm..."

They began to sneak out of the room. Checking the coast was clear, before leaving the room that Hinata was supposed to call home.

"Wait! I'll be right back." Before Kiame could respond, the blunett had already darted back in the bedroom. After only a few moments she reappeared and both cautiously made their way through the base.

They almost made it to the exit until a pare of unwelcoming footsteps echoed towards their direction.

"Oh crap, hide in that gap over there. I'll sort this out."

Hinata didn't have to be told twice. Immediately, she hurried over to a small cavern big enough to fit. It was a tight fit but it did the job. To hide her, Kisame stood in front and pretended to be leaning on the wall.

"Evenin'" he said, with both eyes closed and arms crossed, as he greeted the red haired teen.

Instead of returning the gesture, the grumpy teen gave a grunt then continued pacing down the hall.

 **Hinata's room:**

"Yo Kisame, it's my shift so move your ass already."wined the Jashinist.

There was no reply

Hidan entered the dim room. His attention was then directed to the occupied bed.

"She must still be asleep...hehe" he thought.

He slowly shifted towards the mound of sheets covering Hinata's curved form and began to lean closer until his face grazed the thick sheets. His hand began to trail down until he finally took the plunge and grabbed a large mound. At that moment he knew something was wrong. It didn't feel right.

The sheets were stripped revealing four pillows shaped into a person.

"Shit!" He dashed out and frantically ran through the many corridors. He then slammed into a very annoyed Sasori.

"What the hell was that f-"

Before he could say any more Sasori was cut of by Hidan's panicked voice, "Have you seen Kisame!?"

The youngest member's face turned from aggressive to confused, "...yea"

"WHERE!?" This time his voice gained a hint of excitement.

He signalled to follow and the two began to run towards the exit. The large boulder was closing revealing a running Hinata and Kisame. At that moment Sasori completely understood the situation and grabbed a blow pipe from his cloak. Still running, he loaded the deadly weapon with a dart dripping with a purple liquid. He took aim and fired. The flying metal imbedded itself into Hinata's leg.

She let out a small cry as she staggered to keep up with Kisame's fast pace.

Just before the boulder could touch the ground the two Akatsuki member slid under and began to hunt the escapists down. The night sky and dense forest provided a decent cover. The air was cold and thin making it even harder for the girl to catch her breath.

Kisame only fully understood how bad the situation had become, once he glimpses over his shoulder. Their Perseus were getting closer and Hinata was slowing down. He stopped, turned around and ran towards Hinata. She fell into his arms and was lifted, with both arms supporting her panting body. Once again, Kisame began to run, this time changing his direction every so often to throw their stalkers off.

Because of the set back, the Akatsuki members were even closer. Both were now only a few steps behind the fugitives. The light of the moon was soon overcast by an array of dark clouds. The sky began to roar and lighting struck a nearby tree. This caused it to both set alight and block their path. The flames soon spread shortening even more escape routes.

The heat was intense. A layer of smoke consumed the already gloomy sky. There was no where to run. Escape was a luxury they simply couldn't afford. Panting hard, the shark like man realised Hinata was struggling to hold onto consciousness. Both eyes held deep bags, thanks to the poison. Her skin was even paler than before, just a shade below chalk.

"Just...leave me...I-I'll only...slow you down..."

"Just shut up! We're both getting out of here ok!?"

"Actually you'll both be coming with us." Stated the red haired puppeteer.

"I didn't think you of all people would betray the organisation, Kisame. Hehe...guess you really can't judge a book by its cover." Hidan's gaze drifted to the drowsy Hinata, "Now...hand her over. We all know your gonna be in a load'a shit anyway, so if you cooperate maybe leader will take it easy on you."

Kisame grinned revealing his many sharpened teeth, "Over my dead body!"

This only caused a wave of pleasure to overwhelm Hidan's smug face. He wore a psychotic grin under his widened eyes, "Oh, I was fucking hoping you'd say that!"

With that, he reached for the back of his cloak and pulled out a three bladed scythe, while Sasori leaned against a large tree stump. Without any hesitation the maniac swung for the grinning Kisame. He just managed to escape the crimson blades wrath. The weapon was pulled back to its owner and readied for a second attack.

Before he could, the sky once again boomed even louder than before. After only a second a downpour of rain smothered the forest floor, extinguishing the flames.

"My turn! Water spell no.149 shark bomb jutsu!" Suddenly a cluster of shark shaped water bombs hurled their way towards the shocked Hidan, pummelling him through three trees.

"That hurt damn it!" The word's targets had already set off past the chard trees and were getting further by the second, "come on Sasori we got prey to catch!"

Once again the four engrossed into an intense chase. Hidan raised his scythe readying it for its next victims. The ground became saturated causing Kisame's footsteps to be intensified. It was like leaving a trail of breadcrumbs. He had to get his X-colleagues off his tail, before Hinata's condition worsened.

Eventually, he took to the trees in hope of escaping. His predators began to shrink until finally out of sight. He wasn't out in the clear yet, he had to make sure the distance was as large as possible before taking any form of rest. A few minutes had past and Kisame was completely drained of energy. Making sure his surroundings were safe, he stopped and leant against the bark of a large oak tree. He slid down and focuses to the sleeping girl in his arms. She was cold and starting to shiver.

"I need to get her somewhere dry. Maybe there's a cave near b-"

Before he could finish his thought, a large explosion forced him back a few feet. The grip on the girl tightened and Kisame brought her even closer to his chest in an attempt to shelter her.

"Thought you could just get away, un?" Yelled a familiar voice. It belonged to the blond bomber, now riding the white dragon known as Orochimaru.

"Humansss really are pathetic!" He hissed.

"Swwwooosssh!" The blade Kisame had so desperately tried to escape sliced through his blue skin ripping off two of his gills in the process. It was brought towards the madly chuckling Hidan. His tongue glided across the bloody scythe, causing his body to turn black revealing a white skeleton pattern.

"Now the REAL fun starts!" He cackled, revealing a pin like rod from his cloak. The sharp metal was plunged into his own knee cap, deepening all the way to the end of his heal. This caused Kisame to grit his teeth, in an attempt to mask his scream. His own leg throbbed plenty of gushing blood. No matter how much expelled, not even the rain could wash away the bloody mess on his leg.

"Leader wants him alive,un. He'll be punished later. Just grab the girl so we can go already." Instructed Deidara.

Hidan gladly prised Hinata out of Kisame's weakening grip, and tightly held her on his own shoulder. He took in all her features he'd long missed. The smirking man turned to his junior and gave the ok to grab Kisame. The group climbed aboard the waiting dragon and soared into into the obsidian sky.

 **Dun dun duuuunnn! Dramatic I know. Like I said earlier this really turned a lot darker than it started. I think I'll be changing the rating. I loved writing this chapter, so much happened and I really look forward to the next one. Review if ya want it really makes me so happy and I take all advise. It's important because I can write around your suggestions to make this story even greater. Unfortunately this story is starting to come to an end, I'll make sure the last few chapters are action packed as possible and are full with emotion. Thank you soooo much and I'll see you in chapter 7!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 **This story is almost done so I'll be wrapping things up next chapter. Thank you everyone for reading so far and for your help and support on making this story what it is today. Ok I thinks that's enough thanking for now, on with the show!**

 **A day later**

A painfully familiar sensation lingered in Hinata's wrists. As her vision began to sharpen, she had a sickening sense of deja vu. She had been in this situation before. This room, this darkness, this pain. Oh how her wrists ached.

The Hyuga was back in the room where she had first arrived. And like before, her hands were bound by chains. However, this time it wasn't just Hidan present. All the members were there including Kisame. He was on the floor and had a fresh layer of bruises and cuts. His right eye was purple and barely open. Hinata's rescuer was forced to the ground thanks to Hidan's forceful foot.

"Kisa...me?..."

"Hey *cough* Hinata...this isn't...looking too good, he he..."

His smile was soon silenced by a powerful kick, drawing even more blood from Akatsuki's traitor. The group's leader slowly walked to the smirking man and crouched low enough for him to hear.

The pierced man then whispered, "Did you really think you could escape. I would have thought an X-member such as yourself would understand the capability of the Akatsuki."

He stood up and announced, "We do not tolerate traitors. Those disloyal to the organisation will be punished. Kisame Hoshigaki, for your act of treason you shall suffer greatly and you will know pain."

A roar of cheers soon followed. Hinata eyes widened and mouth dropped as she finally realised what was to come to her only hope. Tears welled and trickled down onto the hard floor.

"No...NO! YOU CAN'T, IT'S MY FAULT NOT HIS! PLE-"

Before she could continue, it was already too late. The crimson three bladed sword plunged into the man's back, smothering the floor with even more red. His eyes turned to the sobbing girl. A slight grin escaped his bruised mouth before those once bright pupils faded. The once struggling arms gave up and lay still, along with the rest of his body.

"KISAME!"

 **The Hidan rain village**

The group had finally arrived after a long wait for Sakura's recovery. Although the pinkett staggered every now and then, she was stable enough. The city looked like something taken from a mecha comic. The skyscrapers over loomed the dark habitants. All buildings were made of scrap metal and twisted pipes. Like its name, the only weather present was rain. It would never stop. Weeks of infinite downpour.

The place looked more like a factory tangled with webs of power lines and cables. A feint glow from the occasional lantern illuminated the dull grey. The rooftops were clustered and jagged. The most imposing monument was the ill tempered face expelling from the many pipes and metal tubes. It wore renniganed eyes and had a open mouth revealing its lengthily tongue. Most features were sharpened like its chin and triangular nose.

"Ok everyone I'm going to cast a illusion spell to make you unnoticed. The rain village is very strict about who it lets in and out. Once I cast it, I'll need you all to hold your breath until we cross the boarder."

The grey haired man revealed a small vile containing a cloudy substance. Once the top was removed, the smoke began to glide around the group, creating a protective ring.

He gave a nod, signalling them to take a breath. Kakashi walked up to the two guards by each gate. It had large double doors composed of thin intertwining wires. The structure was about ten feet tall and three wide.

"Halt! Who goes there?" Spoke the guard on the left.

He was a tall man with a thin waist. All features were heavily defined, especially his bony nose and dead eyes. His colleague was his opposite. The man was short and had a painfully low hunch. His face was plump and aged.

"Kakashi Hateke." The wizard answered.

"I'll need to see some identification." Boomed the shot man.

Without any hesitation, he presented the right guard with a passport. It was snatched by plump hands and thoroughly scanned. The papers were handed to the taller man as they were closely inspected.

"State your purpose." The thin man snapped.

"Just a bit of sight seeing really"

"What is this twenty questions?" Thought Naruto, who was slowly beginning to regret not taking a bigger breath.

"Sen search him."

Kakashi spread out his limbs in a star jump stance. As he was being patted down, he noticed Naruto was beginning to turn purple. Sakura placed a hand over his mouth in an attempt to stop him from breaking the illusion, but this only caused him to squirm even more.

"Ok you've got three days maximum, if you over stay your welcome, we'll be sent to banish you ourselves."

Kakashi gave a stern nod and began to walk through the now open gates. Just before he and the others could fully pass, the wizard was halted by a bony pare of hands.

"Wait a minute."

Naruto didn't even have ten seconds let alone a minute. He was at breaking point. On the verge of collapse. Kakashi turned around to a pare of fish like eyes, closing in on his own. His mouth scowled in a discussed look.

"I-is there a problem officer?" Kakashi stuttered, while drips of sweat (although hard to distinguish from the rain) ran throughout his face.

He took a big gulp before the dangerously close guard replied, "you'll need an umbrella, here you can borrow mine."

The wizard let out a mental sigh before adding, 'thank you very much...goodbye."

As the guard walked back to his post he muttered, "what kind of person doesn't even bring an umbrella to the Hidan rain village? These tourists get weirder by the second."

Once the group had crossed the concrete bridge, all but Kakashi absorbed as much oxygen as their lungs could take, Naruto especially. He'd finally returned back to his original colour and was still for once.

After a minute of intense panting, the four got up and began to venture into the metallic city. It wasn't long before the locals sent the group a round of unwelcoming stares. Naruto, trying to lift the tension, began awkwardly waving. This was soon stopped by a thrown bottle missing the boy's skull by miller meters.

"What is up with this place!? Eh Kakashi?"

"Naruto, be quiet and follow me. We don't want to draw any unnecessary attention." warned Kakashi, signalling the boy to be silent.

He slumped his shoulders then dragged both feet along the hard grey floor. Passers by wore thick coats and cone like hats. They had the right idea. All accept Kakashi, were soaked through. Their clothes were a second skin clinging to their soaked bodies.

The rain grew stronger causing the people to flee the once crowded streets and take refuge in near by cafes. The surrounding mote grew higher as more water filled. It's amazing how the place hadn't been flooded.

"Can we get somewhere dry or at least buy some more umbrellas?" Sakura asked.

"We're almost at the tavern so we'll take shelter there."

The group were the only people on the streets. As the wind picked up, even more rain fell. It was like being in the shower on full blast fully clothed. After passing a dozen or so more towers, Kakashi stopped outside a large metal building. It was about a third of the size of the towers and was very narrow. The roof was a crushed piece of scrap metal that extended over the entrance. There were no windows. A large gutter overflowed with the downpour causing a large trickle of water to expel just by the single iron door. A large sign read, "The Black Dragon" in gold letters on a black wooden board. Under the words was a painted dragon's head with an open mouth revealing many blood stained teeth.

The wizard turned to the three teenagers and said,"Ok everyone stay close to me and Naruto-"

"Yea?"

"Please don't make a scene. I'd rather not get involved in any pub fights."

This caused the teen's cross his arms and muttered to himself, "I wasn't going to anyway."

The oldest member of the group put both hands on the battered door and turned to his peers. All nodded and Kakashi entered. The rest followed as Sakura closed the door behind them. The room was full of sticky spruce tables and stools. At the back was the bar and three large barrels. A few candles lit the dim room. On the left table were two extremely muscular men arm wrestling. Their faces were bright red from the strain. At the back was a cloud of people surround a table of two people having a drinking contest. One was a woman with an eyepatch and long tied up hair while the other was a large man with a bandanna round his head. There were several other table with similar contests. Almost everyone had a wooden pint cup.

A man rushed out of the door where he was soon sick from drinking too much. Kakashi took a look around the place then pulled up a chair next to a man with long tied back black hair. He wore deep circles around his tired eyes and wore a large black coat with a thick belt around his small waist. The teenagers stood around the two.

"You want somethin'?" The man asked

"You're Aburi right?"

"Yea, so what you want?"

"I hear your the go-to man for information."

"Yea. You looking for something specific?"

"The Akatsuki."

"Hehe...who are you?"

"That doesn't matter. Do you have it."

He smiled and rocked back in his chair. With both hands supporting his head he replied, "Yea. But I don't give information away for free. Especially when it's as delicate as the Akatsuki."

"How much?"

"I don't want your money. I'll tell you all I know as long as you beat me at a game of your choice. So what you gonna play?

"I'm not he is." Kakashi said pointing to Sasuke, "is that ok?"

"The kid? Sure why not? But if you loose I get to take the girl."

At that moment Sakura took a step backwards. Naruto slammed both hands on the table and yelled, "What! Sakura is not up for sale! This whole thing is stupid. We should have never come here in the first place!"

"There's no such thing as a bet without risks. If you don't want to offer the girl I can always take your head or maybe everyone's toes. I have a friend who loves to collect those. But of corse you'd have to offer something else to sweeten the deal."

"What about this?" Sauke questioned throwing his bow to the table.

It was picked up and inspected it closely, "hmm...this is nice. Yes, this'll do."

"But Sasuke-" Sakura interrupted

"It's fine."

"Well Sasuke, pick your game." Aburi insisted.

The Uchiha sat down and took a look around the room, "Sakura could you bring me two knives from that table?"

She hesitantly walked to the table and picked up two stake knives. These were then

placed on their table.

Sasuke looked at the man and answered "We both put out one hand on the table. We'll use one of the knives to stab each gap between our fingers. You'll have to keep up with my pace. The first to stop looses."

Aburi's grin widened as he asked, "Are you sure? We could always play a nice round of black jack or poker. Is this really the game you want to play?"

He gave a nod and the man added, "I haven't played this game in a while. May I keep any lost fingers?"

"I don't see why not. Can we start this already I'm rather bored."

"Of corse, after you."

Both males placed their left hand on the thick table and spread their fingers. Sasuke began to swiftly stab the knife through the gaps of his fingers. A moment later, Aburi began too. The pace began to speed up as more time passed. Soon a crowd gathered to watch the contest. People cheered and watched immensely. After five or so minutes the pace had become inhuman. Their hands were now a blur.

"Place your bets! Place your bets! Which lad will win this match?" Yelled one of the customers. His pint glass was filling with copper coins and paper notes. The two began to slow down. It was clear both were running out of energy.

Stab! The knife cut through the side of Sasuke's hand. He was still going at a fast pace but he kept scraping his hand. Aburi on the other hand (no pun intended) hadn't got a scratch on him.

"What's wrong? You had so much energy at the start but now your all bloody, it's pathetic. I better get my saw ready."

Sasuke was struggling to keep tears from leaking. His hand was smothered with blood. Every stab sent the thick liquid flying in every direction. It's amazing he still had his fingers intact.

However, he wasn't the only one slowing down. Aburi started to graze his hand too. Although it wasn't as bad as Sasuke's.

Things went on like this for a while. Sasuke's opponent, began to laugh at the Uchiha's weak attempt to keep up.

"You know most people give up the moment they first stab themselves but you've barely got one left. I'm impressed you've made it this far. You've got guts kid."

After his little speech, Sasuke begun to speed up again. This immediately panicked Aburi, forcing him to also increase his pace. Sasuke began to grin as he activated his sharingan. He was done toying with the man. Now it was time to finish the bet once and for all.

Suddenly his hand was a blur and no more blood was being flicked. Aburi struggled to keep up.

"The hell are y-ahhhh! Fuck!" His hand tightly clenched the knife that had severed his thumb.

"You stopped."

He took the knife out and tried to continue. He was a mess. His face said it all.

"You can't restart. You've lost so give us the imfomation."

"Just who the hell are you?"

"Sasuke...Uchiha."

"He he...he hahaha HAHAHA AN UCHIHA! It's been a while...since I went against an Uchiha. That man was a genius...tell me. How'd you do it?"

"I made you believe I was loosing so you expelled most of your energy at the start. I used that time to read your pattern. When you'd stab what place when. Also, I noticed it wavered when you talked, so I sped up to throw you off guard. I finally waited for you to speak again and loose your concentration. That's when you were too focuses on me and not your own hand."

"Your just like him. What was his name? Uh Itani no...Itachi! Yea that was it."

At the mention of his brother's name, Sasuke opened his mouth to ask more but was interrupted by Kakashi.

"We've played the game so now it's your turn to keep your side of the bargain."

"Very well...but not here, you never know who's listening in." He said eyes darting.

The man got up and beckoned the four to follow. He lead them through the room up the stairs to one of the guest rooms. After checking the hall way, Aburi closed the door then sat on the neatly made bed.

"The Akatsuki are made up of a total of nine members. Their leader is apparently some kind of God who looks over the Hidan Rain village. People call him Pain but no one really knows much about the guy."

"How do you mean." Asked Kakashi.

"He's never shown himself in public before. Instead he uses lady Angel as a messenger. She's the only female Akatsuki member. People say that this Pain guy controls the rain. Like its some sort of monitoring devise but I've never really understood what they mean..."

"What about Hinata!?" Yelled Naruto.

"Huh?"

To clarify Sasuke added "There's a girl the Akatsuki kidnapped from the Village Hidden In The Leaves. Do you know anything about that?"

"Sorry I don't. But if she really has been kidnapped then she's probably going through hell right now. They don't go out of their way for nothing."

"Then where is she!? Where is the Akatsuki's base!? You know right? Right!?"

"Calm down already." Yelled Sakura, trapping the boy in an arm lock.

"Yes and no. Im not familiar with their location. A friend of mine will probably know. I think he's actually not that far from here."

"Great then let's go!" Enthused the blond.

"Only problem is he's a celebrity so he's pretty arrogant and not to mention a complete pervert. You really that desperate to get to the Akatsuki?"

"Absolutely! Just take us there already!" Moaned Naruto.

"Ok. He's probably on the top floor of the building at the end of the street. You won't miss it."

He was right. Once the group thanked Aburi they took his advice and went to the building at the end of the street. It stood out like a sore thumb. The giant bill board read "the club, open 24/7" in big pink letters. Next to it was a picture of a anime girl winking.

The four entered and were overwhelmed by pink walls and smoke. The whole place stunk of cigarettes. On the top floor sat a man with white long hair in his mid fifties. His face had two painted red lines that reached the end of his chin from his relaxed eyes. The man also wore a red gown that was poorly tied, revealing some of his exposed chest. Around him were three young women dressed in short maid outfits. They were pampering him, by massaging his shoulders and feet while the third girl refilled his cup with sake.

The whole thing was sickening to watch. Especially that grin on his pink face. Sakura was the first to walk up.

"Excuse me but we were wondering if you had infom-"

She was cut off by the man, "I didn't order another girl. Hmmm your ok but I like them more round and curvy you know."

Wham! Sakura wiped that smug face clean off. He was sent flying into the sickening pink wall.

"You damn pervert!"

She stormed right over to where he sat rubbing his head. The pinkett grabbed him by the collar and interrogated, "Ok mister! I've got a lot of questions so your gonna shut up and answer them. Got it!?"

Before she could go on Kakashi moved her out of the way, "Sakura, we're here to question the man not beat him u-...a-are you. No it can't be. Jiriaya?"

"Ah it's good to see a fan."

"Oh my- I have every one of your books! Could you sign this please!? I'm a huge fan of your work!" He fan-girled as he removed the manuscript from his rucksack.

"My pleasure! And who am I'm making this out for?"

"Kakashi Hatate. S-"

"We don't have time for your creepy fan-girling. Just ask the question already." Naruto insisted.

"Your absolutely right Naruto. Jiriaya. Is it ok for me to call you that. He oh yes where do you get your inspiration?"

"Well there are plenty of hot spri-"

"The other question!" Naruto demanded.

Sasuke spoke up in order to prevent more time being waisted, "we had a talk with your friend Aburi, he says you got info on the Akatsuki's hide out."

Jiriaya's flattering was stopped and he suddenly became serious, "the Akatsuki...its best you don't mix with people like them. I've already lost a lot of friends..."

"We need to know. Our friend was kidnapped by them so we have to know where their base is. Please!" The blond yelled.

"*sigh* ok but if you really are taking them head on you'll need all the help you can get. I have a score I need to settle so I'll be joining you. That is ok isn't it?"

"Yea...that would really help." Kakashi said.

"I'm gonna be fighting with my hero. He he." He thought, slightly grinning.

"Great! Then let's go." The man clasped both hands together and yelled, "Toad no teleportation jutsu!"

One by one, Kakashi followed by Sakura followed by Naruto followed by Sasuke and finally Jiriaya expelled from the mouth of a small green toad. Covered in slime, the four began to wipe the sticky substance off them. The rain began to die down, helping with the removal of the see through thickness.

They were outside a large Cave, the entrance blocked by a boulder. Opposite it was a dense forrest full of oak trees. Finally the rain stopped, revealing blue sky. A beam of light extended from the disappearing clouds onto the boulder.

"How we get in? Break it? Push it?" questioned Naruto staring at the huge rock.

"It's not real." Kakashi stated.

"Huh? But it feels so real." The blond said patting the light greyness.

"It's true." Added Sasuke.

"Get out of the way Naruto." Kakashi placed both hands on the Rock activated his one sharingan and closed both eyes "Ok now... hnnnnnnnnnnnnmmmmmmmmmmmm RELEASE!"

The rock wobbled and faded revealing an exposed carved out passage way. It was dark and seemed to be endless. Kakashi with his eye still red made a flame appear from his right hand.

"It's only an illusion but it should still be usable as a light. You all ready?"

"Yea we're ready!" Enthused Naruto leading the way.

 **Yay! I loved to write about the hidden rain village. It's my favourite village. Last chapter up next. I'm going to put all my effort and time into making it so don't be mad if I don't post for a while. I've got a lot to do so if you've got a request for something I can add then nows your chance. There is a chance I won't use it depending if it fits with the story or not. Anyway I need to know how this is doing. Good? Bad? I need feedback to make the story as good as it can possibly be, so I would appreciate it. That's all for now. Well then, I guess I'll see you in the last chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

 **Ok, I thought I could wrap this whole story up in this chapter but I can't. Unless you want to read a 20,000 word chapter. So, unlike I promised, I'm going to stretch out these last few moments. I didn't realise how long this would be and it doesn't help that I need to write each individual fight and background work on Naruto as well as a fitting you so much for the reviews. To answer the question I did draw the picture for this story. All other questions will be answered later on. So, sorry the story will go on a little while longer.**

With Naruto eagerly leading, the party progressed through the Akatsuki's hide out. The entrance's light became overwhelmed by the red glair of Kakashi's flame. A gentle breeze brushed the boy's soft skin, causing his blond to shift ever so slightly. Fire flickered in rhythm with the swaying gust.

Once the brightness had faded, the troop were faced by two symmetrical corridors. Each branching off into even more hallways. It was the kind of place you could easily get lost and never find your way back. Finding Hinata was most likely going to be harder than finding the base itself. There were hundreds of different passage combinations and only one would lead to their dear friend.

"What now? Should we spilt and just go from there or..." Said Sakura, turning to her peers in hope of someone finishing her sentence.

"Hmm...do you have anything belonging to the girl?" Questioned Kakashi.

Naruto's eyes perked up as he placed his bag on the ground and began furiously rummaging. The blond pulled out a purple beaded bracelet tied together by white string.

"Hanabi gave this to me. Apparently she made it for Hinata, but gave it to me as a good luck charm."

"Perfect. Give it here a second..." Naruto handed the beaded bracelet into Kakashi's hands, "ok now...Summoning jutsu!"

A poof of smoke appeared then cleared revealing a pug with a very laid back expression. He was like the dog version of the wizard. It walked up to the crouching Kakashi, who was holding the jewellery.

"Pakkun, I need you to follow this scent. But be very cautious, were currently in enemy territory."

"Sure. Can I ask which enemy?" The pug said in a deep tone, similar to a smokers.

"It-it talked. Did you all just hear that. Oh please say you did. I'm not going crazy am I?" Panicked Naruto, pointing at the grumpy looking mutt.

"*sigh* you really are a idiot...of corse he can talk. He's a summoning hound. They do that." Sasuke clarified, rubbing his temples in annoyance.

Ignoring the boy's ignorance, Kakashi answered, "The Akatsuki."

"So, you've finally tracked them down...ok give me the bracelet."

Agreeing, the wizard stretched out his hand, allowing the dog to smell the jewellery.

"Got it." Pakkun turned to the left passage way and began to walk through the tunnel.

The four followed the small dog, stopping every few seconds for him to sniff the ground. The organisation had done well to build such a complex structure. Every turn lead to at least two more extensions. A few doors could be spotted. Most were bedrooms or storage rooms. They were lead for about two miles before the sniffer dog suddenly halted.

"What is it?" Whispered Kakashi.

"She's up in that room over there but-"

"Then what are you waiting for!?" yelled Naruto storming off towards the double doors.

Kakashi grabbed his jacket to stop the boy, but he climbed out of it and kicked open both doors, leaving the wizard with the teen's jacket in his out stretched hand. He stood there shocked at what had just happened. He was unable to restrain the blond, putting the entire mission in jeopardy.

Naruto took a few lunges towards the sobbing girl before him. Her face turned from despair to horror. Both eyes widened as she grin her teeth, in an attempt to hold back the tears. It just wasn't enough, they filled her eyes and ran down the pale smooth skin.

Everything stopped. Time slowed down. Kakashi ran towards the door with Pakkun, Sakura and Sasuke following. All displaying shock. The doors slowly began to close as, every Akatsuki member faced the still boy. His face as well as heart dropped. That feeling. That horrible sinking feeling. Like when you think there's another step on the stairs but your foot just plummets down. That horrific plunge.

"Shit." He thought, frozen in terror.

"Naruto! Why...why d-did you. You shouldn't have come..." The girl sobbed, staring at the fixed teen.

"It seems we have intruders...Deidara, Kakuzu go fetch the two children and men by the door. You there, get on your knees." Commanded the leader.

Naruto still unable to process what he was hearing, was forced on the ground by a stern pale hand. Pain crouched in front of him and scanned his face, with his hand still attached to the boy's head. Blue met rennigan.

"Line the others next to him."

"What about this mutt, un?" questioned Deidara, holding Pakkun in his arms. He stretched out his full hands and stared at him blankly. He bit the blond's skin drawing blood, "you little shit!"

He frantically tried to wave the dog off. His jaw was firmly locked, causing the bomber to hit his head, in an attempt to free his throbbing hand. The Akatsuki member stuck his free hand in the pouch on his belt and pulled out a clay spider. It crawled onto the pug's head and spread its legs then firmly attached itself to his fur.

"Hyaaa!" The white spider exploded, hurling Pakkun to the wall. He winced in pain before proofing away.

"What! He was only a summoning? No fair, I was gonna beat the crap outta him, un."

"No matter, we have all the prisoners we need. There's no point in getting worked up over a dog."

Once all five members were assembled in a line and were forced on their knees, the organisation's leader walked in front of them. Naruto's attention drifted from him to the body in front of Hinata. There was a large pile of blood surrounding the shark like man. The red extended all the way his own knees. The man had three large stab marks on his back. Both eyes were still fixed on the Hyuga but were murky and showed no form of consciousness. He also noticed he wore the Akatsuki cloak, making him question what sort of organisation would kill their own member.

Once again the blond's attention shifted to the hanging Hinata. Both cheeks were red from crying and she had plenty of bruises and cuts across her weak body. Her wrists were especially bad. They looked very sore and almost blue. The girl hung her head in despair. Her only thoughts were of her friend's fate.

"Tell me...how did you find our location?" asked Pain.

There was no answer, "very well. If that's how this is going to be, then I'm going to have to use force."

The pierced man marched up and down the line inspecting everyone as he passed. He stopped in front of Sakura. She sent him a dangerous glair. Her emerald orbs narrowed and mouth defiantly scowled. He noticed both hands were clenched in a tight fist.

Pain continued to stare at the girl. He crouched to her level as, his rennigan stared at her raging face.

"What is your name?"

Instead of answering, Sakura grinned and tilted her head. Her pink hair swayed as she did so. The once hostile expression became smug.

"What's so funny?"

Her mouth moved but only a feint whisper escaped her thin lips. Pain brought his face closer in an attempt to hear her better. Once at a close range, Sakura smashed her fist into his face, making him stumble a bit. He turned his head, grabbed her hand and bent her pinky backwards causing her to scream.

"Sakura!" Naruto yelled, "why the hell di-"

"Sakura...now that wasn't so hard was it? How did you find our hide out?" Pain asked in a deeper tone.

He bent her ring finger next, causing more noise to escape her mouth, "well?" He then grabbed her middle finger and began to slowly bend it. In order to mask the pain, Sakura gritted her teeth.

"Fuck you." She smiled, mentally preparing herself for the pain soon to come.

"Suit yourself." His own fingers continued to bend her's even further.

Sakura scrunched up her face as it continued to bend backwards. Crack! Before the finger could fully extend, Pain stopped and turned to the double doors.

"Go see what that was. Deidara." Instructed the leader

"Urgh I'll go check, yea." The blond shuffled over to the entrance, dragging his feet across the rough ground. He placed both hands on the handles and pulled them, revealing the darkness of the rocky corridor. Deidara slowly turned to face his leader.

"Nothin's here, un. Probable a loose rock or som-"

The bomber was viciously thrown across the entire length of the hollow room. The moment he was slammed into the hard surface he lost consciousness.

Everyone stared at the open doors. They slowly closed creating a tense atmosphere.

"The hell?" cursed Hidan, now walking to the doors.

The Jashinist, drew his iconic scyth and stood by the side of the left door. With his free hand he swung open the door and raised his weapon. This time a large fireball filled a quarter of the entire room, engulfing the grey haired Akatsuki member whole. This too flung the chard Hidan across the room. He was completely barbecued.

"Awww...crap...I hope after sun can get this out..." he moaned.

"So your body can withstand more impact then most humans are capable of..." echoed a cool and soft voice emitted from the doors.

"I'm fucking immortal! You can't just char me!" he boasted, while slowly getting up.

The sound of footsteps grew louder. They stopped just opposite the doors. The voice once again spoke, this time with less of an echo. It was more clear. More defined, "no one is truly immortal..."

The doors were kicked open and a hooded figure stepped in. The cloak was pure blackness and covered him from head to ankle. The only feature visible were his dark blue sandals and red painted toe nails.

At that moment, Pain's grip on Sakura's hand loosened and he walked up to face the hooded man. The mysterious hero, nodded at Jiraiya who's eyes suddenly widened and his lips curled into a smug grin.

He clasped his hands together and yelled, "sage spell no.108 oil surge!"

A gush of rich oil expelled from his opened mouth. This smothered Konan in the thick liquid. A layer of dark brown encased her body. Out of panic, the woman closed her eyes and her body turned into paper. They many pieces folded into shrunken and hurled towards the long haired man. However, before they could even move a meter, all origami weapons flopped and fell to the ground.

While this was going on, the cloaked man helped the others up. Once he reached Sakura, their saviour gently held her deformed hand and clicked all two finger back into place. She winced a bit but was able to hold back the tears that were clearly welling up. With her good hand, Sakura emitted a green aura which wrapped itself around the fingers. Once done, she flexed all five functional figers and smiled in approval.

"It's a good thing Tsunade sent me to check on you three." the hooded man said as he strolled past the Pinkett and halted by Sasuke. His visible mouth gently smiled, as he pressed two fingers on the Uchiha's forehead.

Finally, the man, with his free hand, removed his dark hood, "Hey...Sasuke."

"Itachi...?" His older brother's fingers slid down his face and opened his hand. Sasuke took it and was lifted up. Itachi gave a considerate smile as he turned to face the female Akatsuki member.

"I thought you'd gotten stronger Sasuke. Maybe I should take back that bow." Before he could answer, Itachi added, "I'm just kidding. Lighten up little brother."

The woman before him struggled to put herself back together. The upper quarter of her head was just about visible. The paper began to soak up a red substance. It was thick and clearly causing Konan pain. Her eye winced as more blood turned her once white origami red. Itachi raised his right hand, bringing two fingers to his mouth. He then blew, exhaling more flames.

These immediately overwhelmed Konan, incinerating the blood soaked paper.

Pain's once emotionless face became raged. His rinnegan widened and mouth scowled. He took a step towards the two responsible for his closest friend's death. Three more followed. This eventually lead to a full speed charge. Jiraiya pushed Itachi out of the way and took a swing at Pain.

"Do your remember me? Do you at least remember Minato or Kushina? The people that died at your hands." The sage frantically questioned.

Pain wiped the blood off his lip and pinned his rival to the wall. The tempered man scowled,

"They needed to understand true pain. That they couldn't have everything. I gave them a choice but, they chose to save their child instead."

"So you killed them...because you wanted to teach them a lesson. That's it!? That's honestly the reason. You slaughtered two amazing people. I will prove their lives had meaning! That they didn't just pointlessly die! " Jiraiya hissed throwing another punch.

The sage took another swing, this time his fist was caught and he was flung on his back onto the hard ground. He spat blood in the pieced man's face as he got up. Jiraiya staggered as he went to support himself on the wall.

Meanwhile, Sakura was running towards Hinata. She began to undo the shackles but was stopped by a lashing whip. It stung her hand, leaving a deep cut. The girl turned to the weapon's owner and discovered a short red haired boy. He smiled then lashed the deadly string again.

In response, Sakura drew her over sized hammer. She lunged towards the boy and hit him into the wall. His side was now extremely deformed. You could see a dent where the hammer had met his thigh. He winced as he held it. The boy coughed and removed his hand revealing blood. Lots of blood.

He limped towards the girl, raising the whip. This time Sakura was able to just about doge it. He continued to thrash the weapon again and again, each time forcing the girl backwards.

"What are you aiming for?" She teased.

"He he...I've purposely been forcing you into a corner. So now there's no where to run little girl."

"Little girl!? He's younger then me!" Sakura thought, "but he was right. How could I have been so blind!"

To defend herself, Sakura readied the large hammer. This time he was ready, he thrashed the whip towards it, wrapping the head. She tried to pull it loose but that did no use. Instead he pulled the whip throwing the hammer out of Sakura's grip and halfway across the room. He once again flung the deadly weapon towards Sakura's vulnerable body.

The whip slashed through her armour. This was no normal weapon. She noticed on close inspection, it had many fine needles, like a thorn. It was black and sliced through her stomach. Her delegate skin was brutally ripped. And although, the marks weren't too deep, they were just enough to draw blood.

It was the kind of weapon designed to slowly kill its victim. But Sakura couldn't die here, there's no way she would let a more annoying brat that Naruto beat her. The pink haired girl grabbed the whip as it was dished out. The tight grip caused the girl great pain as it tore up her once perfect hands.

She stepped forward and swung the whip with all her force, causing the boy holding it to be catapulted into the ceiling. His limp body then hit the floor. He looked like a puppet cut from its strings. The red head was clearly in pain but was somehow still carrying that cocky grin.

Sakura walked up to his limp body and asked, "What's with the smile? Your about to die don't you have any last words or something?"

"F-for a medical specialist your slow. The...needles were coated by my very...o-own *cough cough* POISON! Hehe...hehahahaHAHAHAHAHA! Ah-!" He clutched his bleeding chest and scrunched up his youthful face.

"What!?" Sakura's vision blurred. Suddenly two images of what she was seeing appeared and began to merge into each other. She found it hard to breath and fell to her knees. "Damn it..."

"I'd say you've got a f-few hours *cough* left maybe seven or eight. But your most li...likely to fall unconscious in a few minutes." He grinned.

"Oh y-yea... Your not lookin' too g...good yourself." The medic mocked bringing a hand to her head in an attempt to silence the migraine behind her large forehead, She then fell to the ground opposite her assassin. Both stared at each other. Both smiling. Both bleeding. Both dying...

 **Over to Kakashi:**

He and Itachi were in mid combat with Kakuzu. So far, two of his masks have been destroyed.

"Your not too bad, he he...its been a while since I've lost this many hearts. It's a good thing I'm fighting two of you."

"This is taking too long. Kakashi step back, I don't want you to get hurt." warned the raven haired man.

His comrade nodded and took three lunges backwards. Itachi widened his eyes, turning his once black pupils red. Black tomos spun into the shape of a three bladed shuriken. Veins tightened around his sharingan.

"Amaterasu!"

A swarm of black flames engulfed the right side of the stitched man's back, cremating another mask. He turned around to see his colleague, Hidan also fighting an Uchiha. It was scythe against sword.

Before the blaze could envelop more of his body, the man yelled, "Hidan! Get over here and get rid of these damn flames."

"Sure but your not gonna like my method."

"Just do it already!" The green eyed man yelled.

The slicked-back-haired member clashed blades with the younger Uchiha and removed his spear like rod. This was stabbed into the boy's foot to prevent him from moving. Sasuke yelled as the sharp blade pierced through his shoe and was lodged deep into the rocky floor.

While Sasuke prised the object from his foot, Hidan ran to the burning Kakuzu. With his three bladed friend, the Jashinist ran it through Kakuzu's right shoulder removing the arm and half of his ignited torso. Once this hit the floor, he used his magic to move his own stitches from his hands to sew the bleeding mess up. It was a very neat job.

Once fully stitched, Hidan asked, "you need any help over hear or am I good to go?"

"You better go before-"

Kakuzu was cut off by the red rod lodged through Hidan's back and emerged by his stomach, "I tried to warn you..."

Hidan turned to see Sasuke using the very same weapon used to stab his own foot, "Oh-ho ho I see you got free...I'm going to enjoy ripping off your fucking head!"

"Just returning your property." Sasuke grinned, pushing the spear further into Hidan's back.

He kicked the teen backwards, causing the boy to skid three meters before stumbling and falling on his back. Hidan then sprinted to the boy and swung his scythe, forcing all three blades to scrape against Sasuke's thin sword. Thousands of golden sparks sprinkled and ignited the dim surroundings. Hidan's force proved to be too much for the black haired archer. Although the boy had some training in swords, his preferred weapon was the bow. If not for Itachi pestering him into taking the classes he wouldn't have been able to defend himself.

The scarlet blades eagerly pressed on the struggling Uchiha's. Slowly they were digging, forcing the double bladed sword closer to his trembling neck. The cold metal touched his pale skin almost piercing the tender flesh, all the while Hidan's psychotic smirk widened.

The only Akatsuki member not engrossed in combat was the masked man. He was huddled in the safety of the room's furthest corner. Cocooned in a defensive ball, he watched as his comrades did their bit to protect the organisation along with their goals. Some would question why the man was even accepted as a member in the first place. He was a coward who's only strengths lied in escape. That unique ability of his may be his only useful skill. Apart from that, he's your average person.(well aside from his childish personality.)

Like himself, Naruto struggled to find an opponent. The blond caught sight of the Orange and black swirled mask and approached the cowering enemy, sword at the ready.

"H-hey now! There's no need for violence. J-just don't point that at me ok?" The crouching man stuttered putting both hands up.

"Wait...your not gonna put up a fight? So what, you surrender. Just like that?"

"Yes, yes! I surrender ok! You can take me back to your village or whatever, just don't hurt me ok."

Naruto stood there for a while having trouble taking in the information. Was he really going to hand himself over that easily? "Um...ok, just stay there while we wrap things up. If you try anything funny, then-...just stay there!"

Tobi nodded and continued to sink his head in his knees.

Deidara was slowly waking up. His heavy eyes began to adjust to the light as he squinted, "unn...wha...what happened?"

After carefully getting up, the blond scanned the battel field, "The hell! Konan! Sasorie...just who are these people!?"

"It's about time you got off your fat ass!" yeled Hidan still struggling to silence the Uchiha.

"...why do you look like that, Hidan my man, you should really wear sun screen. Seriously you look ridiculous!"

"Oh piss off blondie!"

At that moment, Sasuke used the end of his sword to boot the Jashinist's head and kick the man off him. He scrambled up and ran his sword through his neck, severing the man's head.

"You little shit! Your a real pain in the neck! (Sorry I had to. Bad joke, I know.) Kakuzu stitch me up!"

"No. Im busy I'll do it later, just stay there while I deal with these pests."

"Like I can move!" He spat back, a few centre meters from his lifeless body.

The masked man ignored his last comment and focuses on the two problems in front of him. Itachi clenched his eye while the other one squinted. The cost of overusing a sharingan can lead to life changing side effects. For the Uchiha this was blindness. During the early days of Konoha, Itachi was forced into constantly over using his bloodline in order to protect the village while they were most vulnerable to attacks.

"You ok?" Sympathised Kakashi placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Yea...*pant, pant*, just a little tired..."

"Let me take it from here."

The wizard fumbled around his pocket and removed a glass vile filled with a rattling lightening bolt. He threw it on the ground right below Kakuzu's foot. A white bolt surged into the sky and began to cluster into a lion shape. It flew straight into him but it's path was blocked by a large black monster displaying one of Kakuzu's masks.

There was another just like it opposite the man. The monster gushed out a stream of mud, extinguishing the electricity. Kakashi took out another vile this time it contained a little flare. Once released the flame rose to the ceiling and took shape of a phenix. It soared towards the earth style creature but was was put out by a water cannon. This belonged to the second monster, also containing a mask.

"My turn." boomed the Akatsuki member.

Both ink like creatures began to build up. They sounded like a large machine charging up. It got louder and more intense. Finally both released a large spurt of mud and water. They combined to form a large sludge ball. This grew larger and larger until finally, it was hurled towards both Kakashi and Itachi. It charged at full speed. With the distance closing, Kakashi furiously scrambled for a defensive scroll. He just about unraveled it and bit his finger to draw blood needed to activate the shield. He was taking too long. They were screwed, it was going to hit them and Kakashi knew it.

But it never did. Once he opened his tightly shut eyes, he noticed something. Red. Lots of red surrounded the two. He turned to find its source. This lead him to the trembling Itachi. Both sharingan were wide open and bleeding. He was concentrating so hard. It was obvious the Uchiha was using all of his strength. His body was tense. So were his closed fists.

When he looked up Kakashi witnessed the full extent of what exactly had been protecting the two. The first thing he noticed were a pare of rib cages, followed by a curved spine and a set of long bony arms which finally lead to the skull. That large grinning skull. A red layer of muscle coiled around the large skeletal structure. Once fully submerged, a coating of skin extended and attached itself onto the body, finally finished off with a coat of heavy armour. Flames ignited across the rim of the intimidating figure.

Kakuzu shot another round of mud blasts, however this only curved around the armoured solider before splatting on the walls. He tried this again and again, but still proved to be ineffective.

"Did...it *puff,puff* work Kakash-" the susanoo's owner was rudely interrupted.

"Hehehehehahahaha. My my I didn't exsssspext to ssssee three sharingan users all in our little oasis." Echoed a deep disturbing voice.

"What have we here? Oh my, your not even an Uchiha. And only one sharingan. How pathetic...your Itachi! I've heard great things about those eyes of yours. Mmmm, yes indeed. But it seems your days of young eyes are up. How you've abused your bloodline...and I was so exited to using those. All well...that leaves us with the youngest. Ssasuke. Yes. I think you'll do just perfectly."

The voice evaporated and the whole room went silent...That was until, the floor burst open revealing a rapid moving snake, coiling his way towards Sasuke. Out of panic Itachi released his Susanoo. All stages were reversed until the red mist disappeared.

The white snake continued to slither, getting closer by the second. He opened his grinning mouth, revealing two long pointed fangs and a flicking purple tongue. His long greasy black hair swished along with his fast pace.

"SSSSASSSSSUKE!" he hissed.

He was now only inches from Sasuke, propping his sword in a defensive stance. The snakes slitted nose brushed his chest, just beginning to enter his youthful body. Before he could bury in any further, Sasuke was brutally pushed out of the way. Instead, Itachi stood in his little brother's place. He was sweating intensely and his sharingan continued to bleed. Orochimaru borrowed deep into the raven haired Uchiha, creating a ripple where he dug in.

The last part of his thin swishing tail, swam into the man, forcing him to fall flat on his back. Sasuke immediately got up and clambered to his brothers side shaking the pained man.

"Itachi! Itachi, get up! Get up!" the boy cried.

His big brothers eyes flickered then ever so slowly opened, revealing slitted pupils surrounded by three black tomos. These all twirled and fused to form a star like mangekyou sharingan. The man sat up, resting both arms on his long legs. His neatly tied hair was stripped from the hair band, and flicked over his shoulders. He stared at both hands admiring their softness. These traced his beautiful face as his grin widened.

"Hehe...hehehahahahaHAHAHA! I finally have an Uchiha's body. This blood, so pure! So...so beautiful! So youthful...It's perfection!"

 **That was the longest chapter I've done so far. I hope to wrap things up as soon as possible, while ensuring I don't rush things. Hence why I've extended it. As I said before, I apologise for saying this would end sooner than it actually will. I hope I've done a good job on this chapter. Please review and give me your honest feedback. I look forward to writing the next chapter. Until then goodbye.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9:**

 **I received a review but I couldn't understand what DIO stands for. If anyone knows could they fill me in. Anyway here's chapter 9, enjoy.**

"...Itachi?" whispered Sasuke.

"I'm afraid your mistaken little Uchiha. Try again."

"...your from-the.. attack. You're that dragon bastard!"

"Took your time didn't you. It's a shame really, if not for your bothersome brother, I would have your body...never mind. I'll just have to wait a few years before I can make the transition."

A shiver crept throughout Sasuke's body at the thought of someone else possessing his body.

"I don't expect you'll willingly allow me...I'll just have to force you in an unresponsive state until I need you. Yes a two or three year coma should do it. Then I'll just discard Itachi."

"Don't talk about Itachi as if you own him!"

"But I do. Itachi Uchiha belongs to me and soon you will too."

"GET OUT OF ITACHI'S BODY!" He screamed lunging towards his possessed brother, sword pointed toward him.

Orochimaru's orbs viciously spun as they widened, causing Sasuke's blade to wriggle and transform into a snake. The white creature coiled around his body forcing all limbs to lock.

"By hurting me you're also causing pain to Itachi, so if you kill me you'll be killing your dear br-"

"Shut up!"

He too activated both sharingan, breaking the genjutsu. Itachi's body began to morph into snakes. Thousands squirmed over the stone floor. They then grouped and hurled towards the still boy, thrashing him into the rock face. His bruised form, slowly raised, revealing the blood from his cut lip. Sasuke wiped it off with his sleeve.

There was a breif pause of hesitation then, Sasuke quickly reached in the back of his cape and threw a handful of shuriken. Before the sharp star like weapons could penetrate, his opponent deflected them with his own. Shortly the two engrossed in an all-out shuriken match.

what seemed like thousands of metal stars, clashed and littered the dark cave. The feud abruptly halted, revealing Itachi with three blades stuck to his body and Sasuke with seven.

"Don't you care what happens to your brother?" Orochimaru questioned.

"I'll...*pant, pant* make you leave his body, by whatever means...necessary.*pant,pant,pant*" The black haired teen replied, removing an imbedded shuriken from his shoulder.

"so that's how it's going to be, eh? Well at least that'll make things more interesting. You humans are so fascinating. Being a dragon or a snake has its perks but noting is more satisfying than possessing such a beautiful body. "

 **Jiraiya and Pain**

"Sage spell no.11 Flame bullet!" cried Jiraiya, hurling a huge fire mound towards the organization's leader

"Shinra Tensei!" the man yelled holding out a stretched arm.

The flames bounced off an invisible dome surrounding the panting man. His head sunk down, as did his expression. Both rennigan then slowly ascended, glaring at his opponent. These narrowed and plummeted into a murderous scowl.

"You're not normal...are you? Those eyes...to think our greatest enemy possess Rinnegan. In that case-Sage release!"

The red rings around his eyes, began to explain and create more lines that intertwined into the already existing ones. Other features began to alter. These included his nose growing larger, developing a beard and the most noticeable was the change in his pupils. These turned into black slits.

"Do you truly believe you could defeat me? How foolish you are." stated Pain.

"Well, we'll just have to find out." The toad-like man grinned.

"Hey! Pervy sage! You need any help?"

Both adults turned to see who had spoken. Running towards them was a blond boy, waving his sword like a kid with a toy airplane.

"Hey what kind of name is that supposed to be!? It's Jiraiya. You hear, Ji-rai-ya. Ok?"

"Oh whatever. Just let me help you."

"Fine. But, your job is to back me up. And try not to get in my way. Think you can handle that?"

"Hell yea!" excitedly exclaimed the swordsman, as he got into a defensive stance behind the long haired man.

"Good-"

"almighty push." coldly commanded Pain, pointing his right arm towards Naruto.

Behind the boy, a large boulder rapidly charged towards him. Just before it could smash into him, he launched himself to the left. The 16 year old scrapped against the cheese grater floor, causing a fresh layer of skin to singe. Most of his outfit was torn, leaving it barely hanging onto his scratched body.

The large rock crashed into the hard wall, smashing it into hundreds of little pieces. As they fell, all pieces abruptly stopped and hurled themselves back towards Naruto. He quickly reached for the over-sized shield on his back and propped the circular object in front of his crouched form.

"ting!, ting!, TING! T-T-TING ting!...ting...ting." Once the storm of sediment had passed, Naruto slowly opened his once tightly scrunched eyes. The shield was heavily eroded, leaving only a few inches of steel intact. Then it hit him. The pain. He looked down to see lots of tiny imprints on his battered skin. the shield had only partly protected the boy.

To get up, he placed his sword up and pulled himself up. Naruto proceeded to use the large blade as a kind of walking stick and slowly moved towards Jiraiya.

"You ok?" the man worried.

"...yea...I'm good." Naruto said gritting his teeth.

Another round of, even larger, boulders shot towards the two as Pain uttered the very same commands. This time they were ready. Jiraiya's hair grew extremely long and began to coil around both himself and Naruto. All the rocks simply bounced off, leaving those encased in the mound of white shield-like hair, safe.

This protection shrank back into its original messy form on the sage's back.

"My turn!" he yelled, "Sage spell no. 87 Hair needle senbon!"

A round of white needles fired from his once again spiked hair. Like before Pain's raised arm created a protective ring. Meanwhile, Naruto rushed over and penetrated the orange haired man's stomach. The metal buried deep into his pale skin, causing blood to stain the floor. This was then twisted drawing even more of the hot liquid.

The bizarre thing was the strongest member's reaction. He simply continued to possess that lifeless expression. This was until Rinnigan looked to see what the teenage had done. His magenta eyes widened in shock. How was it possible for a mere child to harm him? The holder of the most powerful eyes in all of existence. And this was no minor scratch. Oh no. He was bleeding. He was bleeding a lot.

He quickly snapped out of his daze and looked to the blond. His corpse hand grasped Naruto's and hoisted it in the air. With the other, he fished out the bothersome sword. Naruto stared as his own sword began to come closer to his frozen body. He watched as it was plunged into his chest and didn't stop until only the handle was visible.

"NARUTO!" cried Hinata.

His shaking wrist was released. Pain lightly pressed the centre of his forehead causing the speechless teen to slowly fall backwards, while the lock on each other's eyes never separating. Once he hit the floor, a loud thump echoed throughout the entire cave, causing everyone to look in his direction.

Jiraiya immediately ran over to the bleeding boy. He hovered over him, noticing just how much blood he was losing. Vengeful eyes pierced Pain's merciless rinnegan.

"AAAAAAhhhhh!" he screeched, rushing towards Naruto's murderer.

"Almighty push."

Jiraiaya was flung straight into the wall, slid down, leaving an imprint of red on the grey stone. He slowly got up and proceeded towards Pain, only to be thrown across the room. This cycle of being thrown and running back continued until he could barely walk. At this point he was so close to the man he so dearly hated, but lacked any energy. He simply collapsed at his pale feet.

"Why don't you understand...that you can't save everyone? This world truly is dammed. We try to comfort ourselves by believing everyone will life for eternity. But that simply isn't possible. Only when we lose someone, can we truly understand true pain and the cruelty of this world...that is why the Akatsuki must cleanse it."

"Your...wrong...there will always *cough* be...hope."

"How foolish..."

"Please...stop. You don't have to die because of me. Just take the others and run." is what Naruto desperately wanted to say, but lacked any strength. Every word would only result in a splutter of blood. There was no translation.

All he could do was passively observe his comrades struggle. Sakura, Sasuke, Itachi...everyone was in a tight spot. And he couldn't do a thing about it. How pathetic he felt.

A sudden cold sensation ran throughout his body. His vision began to blur and he started to feel heavy and tired. Only a few meters away lead Jiraiya, one arms stretched out grasping the Akatsuki member's black cloak. His foot then kicked his face, causing the sage to release his grip.

"How pathetic." Pain boomed, as he revealed a black rod from under his cloak.

Just as it was driven through his trembling body, Naruto gave into the force pulling him away from his existance.

"You'll pay for this...you'll all pay!" darkly stated Hinata.

Both shackles burst open and Hinata slowly began to approach the man known as Pain. As she did, her hair began to sway as if it were in a storm in slow motion. Her eyes glowed a deep purple and all wounds began to fade. she gently raised her right arm and separated all fingers. A purple fizzing liquid like ball began to form in the air in front of her. It flew towards the pierced man.

"Almighty push." He yelled.

But nothing happened. Instead, the bubbling purple splashed all over his shoulder. It sizzled through his flesh and dissolved his entire left side. The acid spread all over his body. There was nothing he could do to save himself. Not even his eyes could prevent such an unorthodox magic.

"The fuck!?" yelled Hidan, still far from his body.

The, over powered, woman turned around and sent a deadly glair towards the severed man and marched over. She leaned over his body and clasped both hands together. The same acidic liquid dripped onto it causing the headless body to melt.

"Hey, I need that! You damn bi-what are you doing? Put me down!"

"You will also be punished for everything you've done. How you tormented me and hurt my friends. You think your untouchable, immortal. But I'll make sure you never harm anyone again!"

Her grip tightened and both hands began to warm up. A sizzling noise soon followed.

"Oh shi-AAAAHHHHHhhhhhhh!"

Once Hidan was reduced to a pink puddle, a bubbly purple liquid began to encase her body. A dozen black threads penetrated the armour and pierced her skin. A few bubbles escaped her lips as she silently screamed in pain. Two arms formed out of the liquid and pulled the cluster towards her. A trickle of purple crept along them and ran over Kakuzu's shoulder, leaving a trail of burned flesh. The stitched man desperately tried to remove it, but this only resulted in him burning his hands.

It then spread out to the last remaining masks and disintegrated them, causing one of the last remaining members to collapse.

"So your Hinata..." Stated Kakashi, "thank you...for, well everything really.."

Hinata turned towards him and slowly walked over. She showed her hand and warmly opened her palm. In response, Kakashi took it and they both shook hands. Her welcoming smile faded as her hand suddenly closed, trapping Kakashi's. That egg plant substance wrapped around Kakashi's arm and began to liquefy it.

"Chidori!" Yelled Sasuke.

A blue charge ran through the air and pierced the wizard's arm, severing it. He tightly clutched the bleeding shoulder and jumped back a few feet.

"We- came to rescue you...why did you-"

"No. I am not that pathetic girl any more. I don't need to be rescued. Because of her hate I was able to be born. Now I'm greater than her. I'm the better Hinata. I don't need your sympathy! You all mock me! You think I can't handle myself, but I'll prove you wrong. I'll prove you all wrong! Everyone will experience the full extent of my powers!"

 **I hope that was ok. I wanted Hinata to have a different power so I went for acid. I find it so boring to stick to the typical fire or lightening. Also I didn't give Pain the ability to make his six paths of Pain because that would just drag the story out way too long and I want to move on and finish this story soon. I plan on wrapping things up in chapter 10. I thought about finishing things in this one but I'd rather end things on a full number like 10 and I still have a lot to add. Naruto's past will be revealed and more people will be "written off". If you've got any last minute suggestions now the time. Well that's all for now see ya in the next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10:**

A soft comfort supported his back and neck. He felt a warm sensation encase his body. Naruto slowly adjusted his eyes to a smooth grey ceiling. Slowly, the boy sat up and noticed he was in someone's bedroom. The walls were dyed a baby blue with gold painted leaves. It was a large space with luxurious navy curtains hanging on the tall windows. Outside you could see the whole of Konoha. It was clear that wherever he was, was very high up. The space was cosily filled with more blue furniture. The bed he was in had four posts and more thick curtains draping over the top and sides of the king sized monstrosity. A few chests and a wardrobe painted blue with gold handles filled the rest of the spacious room.

After indulging his luxurious surroundings, the 16 year old slowly placed both bare feet on the wooden floor and dragged the rest of his body off the soft mattress. On the wardrobe hung a blue and white outfit beautifully embroiled with gold N.U. Ignoring it, he turned to the two narrow blue and gold doors and opened both. He peered out, then after only a second of hesitation, walked into the long hallway. Many portraits hung on the white washed walls. A trail of golden branches accompanied by many birds and insects trailed the halls. He walked to the end where he was faced by a humongous set of pearl coloured stairs. Once at the bottom, the teen wandered through even more hallways. After a few minutes of aimlessly wandering, something caught his attention, causing him to stop. A savoury meaty smell lingered through one of the many doors.

As he walked closer, the delicious odour grew stronger. Once faced by the small door, he gently pushed on the wood and walked into a large kitchen. The air was thick with hot steam emitting from a rather basic metal cauldron over a small fire. It's contents included a broth like liquid containing some form of meat. He knew this...pork. His favourite. He turned to examine more of the warm room. Not too far from the door stood a woman with long red hair. She wore a white dress with a green apron. The lady was chopping carrots.

After watching her slice more vegetables, the young woman spoke up, "It's nearly noon, you know."

Her face looked familiar. Young and beautiful. She possessed light green eyes and had an inviting smile. Naruto finally realised he was just staring at the beautiful chef.

Snapped out of his daze he asked the question that had been pestering his thoughts since he woke up, "Um...where am I?"

"What you still half asleep or something? Your home."

"Home?" He repeated.

"You're actin' kinda funny, you know. Naruto are you feeling ok?"

"Wait. How do you know my na-"

Before he was able to finish his sentence, another person entered through the door. It was him. The man in the white room. Suddenly Naruto remembered where he saw the woman. She saved him from the lake back at hollow marsh. Just where was he and who are these people who keep haunting him? The yellowed haired man wrapped his hands around the girl's waist and gently kissed her forehead.

"Ah, finally up I see. You know it's almost noon? Oh that reminds me, isn't Sasuke and your girlfriend coming soon?"

"Girlfriend? What's going on here!?" The boy frustrated.

"Naruto! You better apologise for you behaviour. You should pay your parents with more respect, you know." The woman warned, her hair beginning to waver in a monstrous manor.

"You better listen to your mother Naruto. You know how she gets when you don't-"

"What was that honey?"

"Hehe...nothing dear."

"Sorry mom I...wait what?"

*knock! knock!*

"Ah that'll be them, Naruto get the door while we get lunch ready." instructed his supposedly farther.

There were so many things he wanted to ask them but the knocking forced him to approach the door. It was composed of two large wooden slabs and was heavy to open. The second the wood touched the wall a exited Sakura launched herself onto a shocked Naruto. Her hug was suffocating. She swayed her hips as her grip loosened to a more gentle touch. The pink haired girl's hand caressed his cheek as she began to push him down, causing their lips to almost meet. Shocked, Naruto immediately pushed the girl off him.

"That's no way to greet you GF. Are you feeling ok? That Ino didn't try hit on you again did she?"

"S-Sakura why did you-"

"Hey, Naruto can't we do some training. You know, like you promised. Oh, but could you try go easy on me. Last time I had to get stitches and you know how I am with needles." This voice belonged to a grinning Sasuke, stood next to Sakura.

"Did Sasuke just admit to being weaker than me...and why did Sakura try to kiss me?" He thought.

He sheepishly rubbed the back of his black hair, then shifted to twiddling his fingers. The two stood there blankly staring at him.

"Aren't you gonna invite us in?" Asked Saukra, peering into Naruto's blue orbs.

"Uh...sure, come in..." He said, stepping to the side.

Soon all five people sat at the table all tucking into their meal. Naruto sat in the middle with Sakura next to him and Sasuke opposite him. At either end of the long table sat his parents. He picked up the wooden spoon and got a large mound of pork ramen. It did smell good. Slowly the warm soup was placed in his mouth and swallowed. It was great. One after another, he continued to eat the delicious food until the bowl was emptied.

"Wow that was great mom." He grinned.

"Glad to hear it."

Maybe this place wasn't so bad after all. His rival was respecting him and he finally had the girlfriend he'd so desperately tried to win over. But the best part was having parents. The atmosphere was so peaceful. Sakura, who had been eyeing the teen up since she arrived, got a large spoonful of her own meal and slowly teased it into Naruto's mouth.

"Oh you got a little on your mouth." The girl pointed out.

"Oh? Where?" He questioned.

"Right here-" she smoothly stated as she leaned closer to the teen. Her lips brushed his and lingered for a second before gently departing.

"S-Sakura! Not in front of everyone." He blushed.

"How'd a knucklehead like my son you get a girl like you? Honestly your quite the tease, Sakura. Oh but just don't get too out of hand I don't think I'm ready to be a grandmother yet." Kushina chuckled.

"Mom!"

"Hahaha! I'm just kidding Naruto. You're just too easily to mess with, you know." She reassured.

Everyone burst out laughing. Even Naruto had to give in. Sakura gently hugged Naruto to make up for embarrassing him.

Suddenly a his stomach began to bleed. He looked up to see Pain driving his sword further into him.

"What's wrong? Hey you ok Naruto?" Worried Sakura, shifting backwards.

She was now covered in whip cuts and blood. Lots of blood. He shook his head to stop the images but they only worsened. He turned to Sasuke. He was in tears mouthing the word "Itachi." over and over again. Both parents gave each other worried looks.

"Hey Naruto, you creeping us out, you know. Come on I've got more ramen with your name on it." Kushina said, with a forceful grin.

"You're not real... This place is all fake! I need to get back, everyone...they need me!" He panicked.

"What are you talking about? We're all happy here isn't that right everyone?" Furthered Minato.

"Yes. We love it here. We will always stay here where life if good." The rest said in unison.

"No! This isn't good. It's all fake. You're not Sakura or Sasuke. And you're not alive, I don't have parents! I want to go back!" Naruto yelled.

Everything around the table vanished into darkness. The four people around him displayed horrified expressions as they began to fade. Sakura forcefully grabbed his wrist, sinking her nails into his skin.

"Why Naruto. You should have just stayed with us. Now we're going to die and it's all your fault!" She hissed.

"Why! It hurts so much. Stay with us please. Stay with us. We LOVE you!" Screeched the red head.

The table and everyone with it vanished, leaving Naruto in the dark abyss. After a few seconds an image began to appear. It was a small cottage surrounded by wood. Stood there was the red haired woman. Only this time she held a baby in her arms. She sang a soft melody to sooth the crying infant. He instantly recognised the song. The child looked just like himself, beautiful blue eyes and blond spiky hair. He simmered down and began to laugh.

The other world's woman may have been mad but perhaps she wasn't lying when she said that herself and the other man were Naruto's parents. I mean they did resemble him, especially his farther. Realising this, the boy stepped closer to call his mother.

"Mom!"

She turned to him and gave a warm smile as she walked toward him. However, the woman didn't stop. Instead she walked right through him, as if he was see-through. He turned to see, Kushina walking towards Minato. He held out both hands to hold the child. Just as the mother was about to extend her arms, two shuriken flew towards the man. He quickly held out a hand, causing them to deflect off an invisible barrier and touch the ground.

"Kushina! Get away from him!" Yelled an approaching voice.

"Minato?" She questioned taking a few steps backwards.

The man, infront of her, began to morph into a tall man littered with piercings and carrot hair. He wore a dull expression and a Akastuki cloak. The grip on Naruto tightened, as she pulled him closer to her chest. Minato joined his family and readied his knives.

"Hand over the boy." He coldly commanded.

"No. Naruto isn't going anywhere." Kushina snapped.

"Kushina...I need you to run as far as you can and hide with Naruto."

She gave a stern nod, then ran off with Naruto, tightly tucked in her arms. Pain took a few steps towards the two, but Minato blocked his path. He coldly stared at the blond. Minato twirled the two blades in his hands and got into a defensive stance.

The Akatsuki's leader raised an arm, causing a tree to be uprooted and launched at Naruto's farther. He just about dodged the large object. Another round of trees were thrown; once agin he managed to evade all six towering hazards.

No more defending; it was time to strike. Minato threw a large knife towards Pain. He simply deflected the blade. His enemy's once emptied hand was now full of a blue rotating ball, coming closer by the second. Immediately, two corpse hands grabbed the mass and began to absorb it. What he failed to recognise was the other knife now imbedded in his stomach.

"Oh...it seems I let my guard down." Pain blankly stated, "if I were another person, that might have harmed me. But you see...I can't feel pain."

Phased by the response, Minato just stood there not sure what to do. His wrist was grabbed and he was thrown into a large boulder causing him to loose conscience. Ignoring the bleeding mess, Pain continued to pursue his original prey.

Kushina was calming the sobbing baby in her arms, "Sshhh….there, there Naruto..."

Both were huddled behind a large tree. After the child had calmed down, she slowly got up and began to continue to walk further from the criminal.

"Give me the child. I've already disposed of your husband, I don't want to have to kill you to." Warned the very person Kushina had thought she'd evaded.

"Then don't. Just let us go." She wined taking a few steps backwards.

"I'm afraid I can't do that. I'll take that child either way so don't waist your life. This is your last chance."

"Never!"

"Have it your way."

Pain prised the bundle from its mother, only to discover more blankets.

"Where is it?"

"Far from here, I used a teleportation spell. You'll never find him." She smirked.

Pain continued to move towards Kushina forcing her into the wall of the tree she once hid by. He placed both hands beside her, trapping the red head in.

"Why can't you leave us alone. We didn't chose to be born with this...this power. So what if we can control others powers? All it means for us is we get hunted down and used by thugs like you."

An unfamiliar smirk vaguely crept along Pain's cold face, "You may have saved your child but, I can always use you. You possess the power too...yes...you could bear more children. They will have it too, thanks to your genetics. And then I'll raise them to tame the girl from Konoha. I hear they too have a child with extraordinary powers."

Kushina's face dropped in horror. Why didn't she predict this? Now not only will she never see her child again but, she'll be the Akatsuki's prisoner.

"Get *cough!* your filthy hands off my wife!" Spluttered a nearby voice.

"Minato!" Kushina grinned.

His face was smothered in blood still pouring from his slightly cracked head. A hand tried to stop the bleeding but this had little effect. He briefly rested on a tree for support. Pain released his cage like posture and faced the man in front of him.

"So you're still alive...well at least for now." He pointed out.

Minato shakily brought his knife out and stumbled towards Pain.

"Almighty push." He effortlessly commanded, raising a arm.

After her husband was flung into a nearby tree, she used the opportunity to run from the international criminal and to her injured companion.

"Where's...Naruto?" He whispered.

"Far from here. He's safe now." She answered flicking his blood soaked hair away from the cut.

She began to use basic healing magic but Minato moves her hand away, "no. Don't waste your strength...our son needs you...I *cough!* don't have long..."

"I'm sorry Minato..."

Kushina lunged herself into Minato's knife and hugged her husband, tears streaming from her fragile face. This was the only way she could avoid being taken by the Akatsuki while protecting her only son. They both knew they didn't have long left.

"No...no you can't! You can't just die!" Naruto yelled, trying to help his dying parents.

His hands just slipped through. Unable to so anything; he was forced to watch the past enfold. A spiral began to rip through the fabric of space, distorting the surrounding woodland. A masked man emerged from the ripple. He his face was hidden by an orange swirly mask and wore the Akatsuki's iconic cloak.

"Wait I've seen him before...oh yea he's that wimpy kid." Thought Naruto.

"Well, did you get the boy?" Boomed an unexpectedly low and hostile voice.

"He got away, and the mother is no longer usable." Replied Pain's deeper tone.

"I see...no matter. We will simply wait for the girl to mature and control her power ourselves."

With that, the two Akatsuki members were teleported away, using that same unusual transportation. A moment after their disappearance, Naruto's surroundings once again began to fade out to, that all too familiar, blackness. When he opened his heavy eyes, the boy noticed he was no longer in the past or any other world, but his own. He was back at the cave. Before he could fully get up, he remembered the sharp pain deep in his stomach.

It only took a second to remember everything that had happened in the past few days. His real purpose for being here. Hinata. Immediately, he scanned the room for his friend. Both shackles were empty. Another thing he noticed was the lack of Akatsuki members.

That's when he saw it. The hate-consumed-creature mere meters from his struggling form.

"Was that?...no how could it be? Hinata is so gentle and kind and...beautiful. What am I thinking? I like Sakura. She's so kind-no. She's uh... gentle? No way. What is she? What chance have I got with someone like her? I mean she likes Sasuke and I'm pretty sure she hates my guts..."

The hostile girl was in mid combat with Kakashi. They both exchanged blows. His had little effect while Hinata was causing fragments of his body to dissolve. Just what happened while Naruto was out?

While their one sided battle continued, so did Sasuke's. After removing even more shuriken from his punctured body, the uchiha's sharingan finally gave in and faded back to black.

"Feeling tired? Why don't you just give up and accept your fate?" questioned Orochimaru.

"*pant…pant* Not while there's still a chance of saving I-Itachi…" he answered.

"You're just prolonging your capture. I will have your body." Furthered his possessed brother.

He can't continue to do minimal damage. It's time to take things to the next level. If he was going to drive this snake out of his brother then, he'd have to try something more pain inflicting.

After only a moment of hesitation, Sasuke drew his bow, pulled the string back as far as possible then released. The arrow immediately shot through the cold air and lodged into his shoulder, pinning Itachi into the wall.

"WHAT! Are you trying to kill you brothe-Ah!"

Another arrow burrowed into his other leg, making it even harder to move.

The raven haired boy drew his thin sword and slowly walked over to where Orochimaru struggled to free himself. The blade was gently sliced over his face, freeing a trickle of blood.

"You going to leave my brother's body or am I going to have to cut you until you do?"

The Akatsuki member's face lit up with delight, "Hahahahaha! This is great! You really are something. Go ahead; let's see what you can do."

Sasuke's face became dark. His eyes seemed heavier and his mouth turned into a scowl. His sword tore through his chest, this time much deeper, causing the man infront to grit his teeth. However, this was more of a smirk.

Then something peculiar happened. Just as the sword was about to slice again, two hands firmly grabbed the blade. They blead, as it was forcefully brought closer to his own chest.

"Wh-what is this!? Why are my hands-"

Orochimaru was cut off by another voice, "Sorry but I'm in control now."

"Itachi!? But how!? Y-you're not going to do that, now? You would die if you-"

"I'll be taking you with me. No one harms my little brother."

The blade was plunged into his chest, right where his heart made its final beat. His hands, now red, then twisted the handle, as he continued to drive the blade further.

"Sorry Sasuke…" Itachi grinned, placing two fingers on his brother's forehead.

As the bloody fingers slid down his face, Sasuke froze. Unable to move let alone breath. He could feel something deep inside him welling up. Like a surge of power that's been bottled up for years, released.

Deidara saw the opportunity. The Uchiha was practically defenseless. What he failed to notice was that Sasuke wasn't still from shock, but rage.

When the blond threw several of his spider bombs, all seven of them were sliced in half before they could even touch him. Sasuke turned his head and stared at the bomber. His eyes consumed with hate. They burned a deep crimson. The sharingan were different, they had six overlapping ovals. They were in the shape of a serrated flower.

He was pissed.

Terrified, Deidara struggled to move. The moment Sasuke got up, he knew he was screwed. The archer then removed the blade imbedded in his brother's chest. In an attempt to prolong his death, one of the only surviving members, placed his hand in his clay pouch. His mouth began to furiously chew while, Sasuke began to walk over. His pace quickened into a run, sword tilted.

A clay centipede hurled towards the Uchiha and began to spin. In one swipe, the creation was reduced to ribbons. More clay creatures followed, but like the last they only remained airborne for a matter of seconds. The gap between the two was almost gone. Deidara frantically searched his empty pouch, in hope of finding a scrap of clay. However, there was none. He had used it all in his last attack.

There was nothing he could do. He was a long distance fighter not hand to hand. Panicked, he tried to make a run for the exit. But it was too far and Sasuke was just inches away. SLASH! His right arm dropped to the ground.

"AAAaaaaahhhhh!"

Clenching his bleeding stub, the blond continued to run. His right leg was then severed, forcing him to the ground. He still tried to escape the Uchiha by using his one arm to drag himself to the only opening. Finally the blade was lodged in his back, preventing him from moving. Tears streamed down both smooth cheeks. It was only a matter of time now…before he'd seize to exist.

"Hinata, you have to stop this!" snapped Kakashi, struggling to defend himself.

She just continued to launch more acid bombs. He managed to dodge most of them, but when they landed on the ground, some of the purple substance splashed on his arm.

"Gah!" he yelped, holding his corroded elbow.

The girl held both arms above her head, readying a larger acid ball.

"I'm done toying with you." She coldly stated.

"Hin…ata. Please stop…t-this."

The bubbling ball began to leak onto the floor and trail towards where Naruto lay. A ring of the liquid formed around him and began to change colour. It became a pink then yellow and finally stayed at orange. This then encased him causing his wounds to bubble and heal.

"Naruto?" She softly questioned.

"Let's go home." He warmly smiled.

"No…I can't. I-I WON'T!"

Naruto pulled his sword out of his stomach and slowly stood up. He then began to walk towards her, carrying that same smile.

"What are you…get away from me. You'll only get hurt. Please! Leave me alone."

Hinata hurled another acid bomb at the blond but it simply dissolved before it could reach the approaching warrior. She fired another but it had the same effect. She tried again and again, but still nothing. The, flustered, girl began to make another. Much bigger and powerful.

However, when Naruto's hand covered her own, it disappeared. He grabbed the other and looked at her with such considerate eyes. His smile widened as her tears welled. The boy then released them and wrapped around her slim waist, pulling both into a compassionate embrace.

The purple aura, around her, dissolved as the tears streamed down her face. She tightly grabbed what fabric remained from his jacket and sunk her head against his neck. Hinata's grip suddenly loosened and her body went limp.

Naruto gently lay her on her back, "Hinata? Hinata, can you hear me? Hey Hi-"

"*CLAP…CLAP…CLAP.* Not bad Uzumaki." Spoke a deep voice.

Naruto instantly recognized it, "You. You're that bastard that gave the order to kill my parents. What did you do to Hinata!?"

"Actually it was your doing. It seems you too have awakened your power…but how did you know about my orders?"

Out of the shadows walked the last Akatsuki member, known as Tobi. Through his one eye hole, shone a sharingan.

"I see…it seems you can also see fragments of the past. Interesting. Have you considered joining my organization?"

"Over my dead body!"

"It was worth a try…have it your way. I'll just control Hinata's powers mysel-."

A blade ran through Tobi's back and continued to drive further. But there was no blood. Not even an ounce of shock or concern. He turned to see who had impaled him. Driving the handle further was Sasuke. He furthered the blade until his entire arm was submerged. There was nothing inside no warmth. Just space. Then something unexplainable happened. He just walked through Tobi's body.

"The hell?" questioned Naruto, "how is that even possible!?"

Sasuke began aimlessly slicing the masked man. Not even a scratch.

"You. Sasuke was it? How about you join the Akatsuki. Your skill set would be valuable for the organization. Well?"

"Sure…" Sasuke replied.

"WHAT!? Sasuke are you nuts. They just killed your brother! And you're just going to join them?"

"I killed him...It's always been about Itachi's. He's so perfect. One day you'll be just as good as him. I don't want to drown in his shadow. I want to be better than he ever was. And if joining some organization will help, then I'll gladly sell myself a thousand times over."

"HOW CAN YOU SAY THAT?!"

"..."

"Good. Now prove your loyalty. Kill him."

Sasuke twirled his sword then slashed the front of Naruto's chest, ripping off the remaining cloth from his shirt. The blond took a few steps backwards.

"If you're not going to come back with me…THEN I'LL MAKE YOU!" Naruto screamed raising his hand.

A blue spiral formed in the palm of his hand and continued to grow until it was twice the size of his head. This was then hurled at his team mate, causing him to be launched into the air. After skidding on the rough ground, Sasuke pulled his bow out and fired.

The arrow lodged into Naruto's thigh. He snapped the end off and tossed it to the ground. Another was fired; this time he was ready. That same orange bubbled and formed a protective layer around him. Out formed a fox shaped tail. A monster like arm also took shape and grabbed the arrow then snapped it in a dozen pieces. Naruto's eyes turned red and his whisker marks grew.

He got on all fours and charged towards Sasuke. Just as he was about to claw him, a purple skeleton encased the Uchiha. An arm swiped Naruto knocking him back.

Two more tails emerged and Naruto's orange layer bubbled more ferociously.

"Well two can play at this game!" Sasuke yelled, as a layer of muscle coiled around the large bones."

After many exchanges, the two had fully evolved: Naruto possessed nine tails and was more monster than human. He was just like an enraged fox demon. While, Sasuke was covered by a protective fully armored solider.

The purple blade slashed but, was caught by the fox's jaws and flung him across the large space. He got up and pulled the string back on his other weapon. The crossbow. Naruto built up a tailed beast bomb.

Both were released and hurled towards the other. Purple arrow met black ball. A large white light emitted and consumed the entire room. The impact had sent the boys flying. Once they regained consciousness, they had lost their superior forms. Both were exhausted from the fight and lacked much needed strength.

They slowly got up. Naruto shakily readied his sword. Sasuke fired an arrow but missed the blond and instead, began to enter Tobi. In a matter of milliseconds Sasuke drove his blade through Naruto.

"How did..you *cough* know?" sputtered a voice behind Naruto.

When the boy turned his head he saw the blade had gone through himself and entered Tobi's heart.

"I noticed when I first drove my sword into you that you can easily make one part of your body transparent. But when I fired multiple shots near you, you moved away. I used Naruto to test my theory…so your little organization is over."

"D-did you really have to stab me? I mean you could have told me your plan. I generally thought you'd lost it." Chuckled Naruto.

"I couldn't trust a looser like you to screw up the whole plan."

"Hey…now…th…tha…" The blond started to go pale and his eyes became heavy.

When Hinata woke up the first thing she noticed was white. Lots of white. She realized that she was in a hospital. There was an IV drip attached to her wrist and a heart monitor was steadily beeping. The door opened to reveal a shirtless man with bandages wrapped around his chest.

"Oh, you're awake. Sorry that was kinda blunt. How you feelin'?"

Those all too familiar tears filled her now glossy eyes. "Kisame? I-I'm not dead am I!?"

"PPffft hahahaha! Aww man you really crack me up! Yea I'm pretty sure you're alive."

He walked over to where she laid and pinched her arm.

"Ow!...Sorry! That was so rude of me."

"Hey. You didn't stutter."

"R-really!?"

"Aww. I jinxed it. All well you're getting there."

Kisame's hand was still attached to Hinata's. When she realized this, she began to blush. Her tinted cheeks informed Kisame what he was doing. But instead of moving them, he held her small hands tighter and gave Hinata a serious look.

"Listen…aww shit, I'm no good at this kinda thing. Uh…I…like you. As in like, like you."

It took a few moments for Hinata to fully process his words. When she did, her cheeks went lobster red.

"Uh-I-I-I'm sorry….b-but I…like somebody else…I'm sorry but, I-I can't return y-your feelings…"

"All well, I tried. In that case let's be friends. Tsunade gave me a job and a place to crash. Don't be a stranger, ok?"

Before he left the room, he turned around and asked, "I know it's none of my business. And you don't have to answer but, who's the lucky guy?"

This question made her even redder (if that was even possible). She opened her mouth but was interrupted by someone by the door.

"Hey, is she up yet?"

"Yea. Let me get out your way." Replied Kisame.

He gave a cocky smirk, winked then mouthed the words, "good luck."

Confused, she began to get out of bed and remove the IV drip. Hinata kept thinking about what he meant. This was until the owner of the second voice came in and closed the door. It was Naruto.

Hinata just realized what she was wearing. It was one of those hospital gowns that barely cover your body. It stopped just above her thigh and was loosely tied in a bow. What's worse was she realized the back of her gown had a slit in it, revealing her ass. All she wanted to do was jump back in the bed and keep her modesty but, Naruto was already in the room. It would be rude to just hide herself in the covers. Why did it have to be him of all people? Her lifelong crush was about to see her half naked. She was burning up with embarrassment.

What made the situation even worse was he was shirtless. A few bandages were wrapped around the top of his chest and one wrist.

"N-Naruto…how are y-you?" she stuttered, trying to avoid looking at his toned muscles.

"That doesn't matter. Are you ok? You had me worried when you just passed out."

"M-me…I'm f-fine. Just a little dizz-"

Hinata lost her balance and fell forwards. Before she could hit the hard floor, she was stopped by Naruto. He held her close to his chest. She could hear his heart beating. But, why was it so fast? His eyed relaxed as he took in all her features. All her curves, her long hair and her face. She was so beautiful. How had he never realized how pretty she was?

While Naruto continued to indulge her timid form, Hinata was panicking. What should she do? What should she say? She couldn't move. Her body was frozen. She opened her mouth to speak but nothing came out. She couldn't find the words. It's like she had forgotten how to speak. What she didn't notice was the gap between them closing. She could feel the heat of his body just millimeters from her own.

Naruto's lips then locked on her own as, he tightened his grip. His hands were wrapped around her waist and cupped her shoulders. Hinata returned the kiss, slowly deepening it. At that moment she didn't care how she looked or what to say. She was with the man she loved and that was all that mattered.

 **Yay! A damsel in distress is now complete. I wasn't too happy with chapter nine as I felt I rushed it so I made sure to put even more time and effort into this. I absolutely LOVED writing this. Thank you so much Rose Tiger and my anonymous reviewer for your help and support. Writing fanfiction is time consuming and takes a lot of imagination but hell its a whole lotta fun. For my first ever fan fic, I don't think that was too bad. I ended up changing a few things like different endings. I thought it would be nice to have Kisame alive. I didn't add Zetsu because he's not really the fighting type. Also, I wanted a world where Itachi wasn't in the Akastuki and Sasuke didn't go off with Orochimaru. Anyway I'd like to know your honest opinion. It really helps me. I will be writing more stories. But for now, I'm taking a break.**


End file.
